The Return of Bananabelle
by MackenzieW
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Three Things That Last. A few years after Felicity and Ben's marriage and right after the birth of Elizabeth's son, a widowed Annabelle returns to America. She is determined to get what she wants, no matter who stands in her way.
1. The Return

**The Return of Bananabelle**

Mackenzie W

* * *

Disclaimer: Mackenzie W does not own the American Girl collection, they belong to some other lucky people that aren't her. Sadly. Any original characters are hers, however.

* * *

Come in! Its cold out and you look like you need to be warmed up. Would you like something to eat or drink? No? Are you sure? Well, if you're sure. Here, have seat. You look tired. The storm is going to last for a while so you might as well rest. No one else is going to be out in weather like this. It'll just be me and you for now. Do you care for a story?

I see you sitting up straight; you do want to hear a story! I see the book you're carrying—you know the story of Felicity Merriman? You do! Wonderful. Do you know about Felicity's marriage? Yes? Even better! Of course, there is a story after her marriage to Benjamin Davidson. This happened a few years after Ben returned from the war and asked Felicity to marry him.

Now don't groan, I know married life doesn't seem so interesting. But I know everyone loves a love triangle. Ah, now I've gotten your attention again. Yes, there was a triangle that Ben was unaware of. Felicity Davidson now had to go to bat for her oblivious husband. And her competition was not going to care who got in her way to get rid of Felicity and get Ben's heart. Whether it be the Merrimans, the Michaels (Elizabeth's family, remember?), or the Coles, they were all sitting ducks in the eyes of this determined lover.

Ha, I've really gotten your attention now! Don't worry, I won't leave you waiting. Let's begin…

* * *

The woman was dressed in black as she disembarked off the ship. She watched as her belongings were loaded onto a nearby wagon, which stood next to a waiting carriage. The driver stood off, watching the woman. She had told him she wanted to wait before getting into the carriage because she wanted to watch the sunrise over the water. The breeze blew around her, sending her shawl flying out. She held it tightly in her hands as the red sun began to rise in the sky. She sighed.

The sun rose in the East, the direction to which she wished to go back to. She had to leave England and break a solemn vow she had taken. She had vowed to never step foot in Virginia ever again, never return to the American shores. Yet, here she was. She had to come, she had no choice. She was a childless widow and her husband's fortune had gone to his brother. Her mother-in-law had turned her former daughter-in-law out with nothing, which might have been a scandal but she wasn't well liked. Her own parents had returned to Virginia because her sister had given birth and they wanted to be close to their only grandchild.

That was why she was in Virginia. When she sent the note telling her parents she was now a widow, they offered right away to help her. They sent her a ticket for a return journey to America, to help her sister with her nephew. She sighed as the sky continued to get brighter. She realized it didn't matter where she was, she was always better than everyone else. She would always get the best especially what she considered the best. She would find a new man and move on. Lady Annabelle Andrews, once just Annabelle Cole, did not stay down for long.

Annabelle nodded to the driver and she boarded the carriage. She gave him her sister's address and the carriage jerked forward. She watched as she journeyed into Williamsburg, watching the city grow larger and larger. She knew it was no longer the capital of Virginia, it had moved to Richmond. Maybe she would take trips up there if her parents allowed, court up there. She wasn't going to remain a widow helping to care for her sister's child. She leaned back, imagining herself back in some semblance of society soon enough.

She was brought out of her reverie by a jerk of the carriage. She scowled in the direction of the driver, who didn't bother apologizing. She leaned back, realizing the harsh look wouldn't work if the driver was going to look at her. Annabelle glanced out the window to watch the merchants open their stores. A familiar face caught her eye as he opened Merriman General Store. Elizabeth didn't tell her this in her letters, neither did her parents. Benjamin Davidson was alive? She thought he was lost in the war but now he was opening up the store.

Annabelle leaned back after she could no longer see Ben anymore. She had denied it to herself for a few years because how could she, a proper British gentlewoman, fancy a Patriot apprentice. It was preposterous! Then he went to war and she realized it was true. She did fancy a common apprentice who happened to fighting against her beloved England. Love was cruel. But she was a proper gentlewoman and was sent back to England for courting. That's where she had met Lord Andrews and couldn't resist. He proposed; she accepted and they were married. That's when she found out the same time Annabelle admitted she loved Ben was the same time her annoying sister Bitsy had become a Patriot herself. It was all that Felicity Merriman's fault. She and Peter had lived happily though Annabelle suffered a few miscarriages. Then Bitsy sent word she pregnant and the Coles rushed back to Virginia. Meanwhile, Annabelle watched her beloved husband grow sicker and die.

When Annabelle wrote to her parents, they wrote back that they were extremely sorry about Peter and his untimely death. They regretted not being able to attend the funeral, but Bitsy was about to go into labor. There had been a time when she was the number one thing in her parents' lives. That's why Elizabeth was Bitsy to them, she was small, secondary. But now Bitsy had supplanted her in her parents' lives. Bitsy and little James. Not that Annabelle could hate her little nephew; the baby hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't ruined her life. Everyone else she had called her family had.

But now this was an interesting development. Ben was back and nothing could restrain her anymore. She could romance him, marry him. They could create their own family, people who would never turn their back on her. People who would always see her as the most important thing in their lives. That's what she would do. She smiled as the carriage pulled up to the Michaels' home. Things were looking up, she thought as she allowed this man to help her out of the carriage. "Thank you," she said, digging through her purse for a tip. She paid the driver and turned to the man, who put a hand up.

"No need, Annabelle. I'm Phillip, Elizabeth's husband," he said. Annabelle looked over the handsome blonde and decided Elizabeth finally did something right. She smiled at her brother-in-law.

"I'm sorry. It's nice to finally meet you, Phillip." She held out her hand and Phillip kissed it. Annabelle smiled; Elizabeth was actually smart with her match. "Do you have somebody who will handle my bags?" She motioned to her wagon.

"Of course, you're parents warned that you would have a lot," Phillip said, before clapping his hands. Two black slaves rushed out and started to unload her things. "Come inside, Lucy has breakfast ready. It's nice and warm." Annabelle nodded and let her brother-in-law escort her into the house.

After a rather grand breakfast, Annabelle retired to her new room. Her sister's mother-in-law had provided a slave for Annabelle's use for as long as the Andrews widow lived in the Michaels' household. Her name, she was told, was Rachel and she was a young teenager. She was meek, young thing who curtsied every time her mistress gave her an order. However, Annabelle had to admit Rachel knew her mistress very well; she didn't have to change anything around. The room was perfect. Annabelle dismissed Rachel so she could take a nap.

The nap was a suggestion from Anne Michaels, Phillip's mother. She was concerned for Annabelle after the voyage, early arrival and carriage ride. Annabelle was tired and she wanted to sleep for a long time. She took off her traveling clothes and got underneath the covers, thinking of the people she had just spent breakfast with. She immediately liked Anne and Roger Michaels, even if they were Patriotic Americans. They were very similar to the proper ladies and lords she had met in England as Lady Annabelle Andrews. She knew she was going to like Anne very much. Her parents were well as always and Elizabeth was actually glowing. She had brought little James over to see his aunt. To Annabelle, he looked like a ball of pink with black puffs of something that could be call hair. James cracked one blue eye open to gaze over his aunt before yawning and rolling over. Even though she had been ignored, Annabelle thought her nephew was adorable.

But the nap could allow her to plan how she was going to re-enter Ben Davidson's life. Elizabeth and Phillip had no mention of Ben or of any of the Merrimans. Of course, Annabelle had not brought it up at breakfast. It wouldn't have been in character for her. She had never cared for the Patriot family that produced Bitsy's spitfire best friend (whom Annabelle was certain would remain a spinster unless her personality had toned down). She could say she saw Ben that morning, which was the truth. But she was certain she had never let on about her crush on Ben, so no one would expect her to ask about him. No, Elizabeth had to bring him up first. Annabelle was determined on that point.

Annabelle closed her eyes, sleep making them happy. She was just going to think of Ben and the possibility of a new life. When Rachel woke her new mistress, Annabelle was in a better mood that the family just attributed to a good rest not knowing the plans she had dreamt of during that rest. Life in Williamsburg was about to get interesting; Hurricane Annabelle had landed without any warning.

* * *

A/N: This is slightly short, but they should get longer. Hopefully. Anyway, till next time! Mac 


	2. Wedding Bliss

Chapter 2:

Two of those who were about to be wrapped up in the hurricane were both in the Merriman General Store. Benjamin Davidson was helping a customer at the counter, ringing up her purchases. Felicity Davidson was looking over some of the fabric bolts, deciding which color would better suit her baby sister Polly. It was to be a Christmas surprise—a new dress for the sister who adored her. Of course, the problem was keeping secret from Polly as the girl was just as curious as Felicity had been at that age. She was also trying to keep it secret from Ben, but nothing stayed secret long. Such as the blanket she had knitted for James Michaels' but Ben kept tripping over the basket enough times to guess. He always figured out her plans, it was a gift she loved about him.

Ben finished with the customers and turned to Felicity. "I'll see you later tonight?" she asked, reaching for his hand. He squeezed it in response. "I hope you enjoy the lunch I packed up for you."

"I'm certain I shall," Ben replied, kissing her hand. "I'll see you at home for dinner. Good day, Felicity."

"Good day, Benjamin."

"Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"Which bolt of fabric do you wish me to bring home?"

Felicity mentally cursed. "The emerald green one," she admitted. "And red lace, please. 'Tis a secret Christmas present for Polly." Ben nodded and Felicity left the store.

* * *

That evening, Ben closed up the store and walked back home. He carried the fabric and lace wrapped up under his arm. Their house was right next door to the Merrimans', a gift from his parents-in-law. After all, the two couldn't live in the loft above the stables forever. Especially once Ben's apprenticeship ended and Mr. Merriman made him a partner in the store. Mr. and Mrs. Davidson were not happy that their son didn't come home to Yorktown to open a store, but they adored their new daughter-in-law. She made Ben's father laugh more times in one night than Ben had seen in his entire life with the family. Ben smiled at the memory as he opened the door to an empty house.

"Felicity?" Ben called, placing down their parcel. "Felicity?" He walked through the house, nothing was ready. There was also no note. He sighed and decided to go check a place where he knew she would be.

He knocked on the Merrimans' back door. Rose answered and ushered Ben inside. Edward Merriman smiled at his son-in-law, motioning to a seat nearby him. Silently, Mr. Merriman poured two glasses of brandy. Handing one to Ben, he sat down. After a sip, he said, "According to Rose, she's been here since after lunch. I don't know what they've had to discuss for that long but I don't think they expected it themselves." He took another sip. "Drink up. I think it might be a little bit longer."

"Thank you, sir," he said, sipping the brandy.

"Ben, you don't have to call me 'sir.' You married my daughter and you are now in this family," Edward said as Polly came running in.

"Ben!" she cried. Polly was now nine years old, just starting her lessons with Miss Manderly. She still adored Ben and loved being around him. "I'm so glad you're here! Felicity has locked herself in with Mother, Nan is helping Rose in the kitchen and William is ignoring me."

"Patience, Polly. Dinner will be soon and the entire family will be gathered together," Edward said, rubbing his daughter's arm. "Then we'll hear all about your day."

"I can not wait to hear what you learned today," Ben added. Polly beamed as the parlor door was pushed open more. Martha Merriman and her eldest daughter walked in and were quite surprised to see their husbands drinking brandy already.

"Goodness, is it that late already? I didn't notice the sun had gone down! Let me go check to see how far Rose and Nan are with dinner," Mrs. Merriman said, rushing out of the parlor. That left Felicity standing there, itching to talk to her husband but in danger of spilling her secret to her sister. Instead she clapped her hands together and said:

"I'm going to help Mother. Polly, come with me." She grabbed her sister, dragging her towards the kitchen.

Ben took another sip of his brandy as silence descended upon the two men again. Mr. Merriman broke it. "I saw Mr. Cole the other day," he said.

"Yes, James' baptism is soon if I recall correctly," Ben replied, taking another sip. "They're very busy. Felicity has been over there a few times helping Elizabeth plan everything"

"I know. He thanked me for raising such a considerate and helpful daughter."

"That's Lissie for you. She'll do anything for a friend. She'll do anything for anybody," Ben said, smiling. "One of the reasons I love her."

"I know, I know. Anyway, do you remember Annabelle? Elizabeth's older sister?"

"Yes. She hated America and Patriots. How can I forget her? Didn't she return to England and marry some lord?"

"Yes, yes. And I don't think Annabelle hated all Patriots," Mr. Merriman said, winking at Ben. He then noted his son-in-law's confusion and shook his head. "Were you that oblivious as my apprentice? You should ask Felicity, real nicely."

Before Ben could question that, dinner was announced and the Davidsons were invited to stay for dinner. Ben decided to take his father-in-law's advice and ask Felicity when they were home.

* * *

After dinner, Ben and Felicity walked home. The weather was starting to turn colder and he clutched her closer. It was short trip, but she was cold by the time they went inside. The brandy Ben had drunk kept him relatively warm. He immediately started a new fire in their room as Felicity looked over the fabric Ben had brought home. "Oh, tis perfect!" she exclaimed, kissing her husband's cheek. "Thank you."

Ben sat down on the bed, pulling off his boots as he wife changed into her shift. "What were you and your mother discussing for so long?"

"I went over to discuss Polly's dimensions for her dress. I'm glad I'm making a dress for her and not Nan, not after tonight at dinner." Felicity mimicked her younger sister. "Oh, Ben, you're in for dinner again? Did our dear Lissie burn yours?" She returned to her usual voice. "Three burnt dinners and I'm branded for life!"

"T'was more than three, Lissie. It was three months of dinners," Ben said, encircling her waist. "But I didn't marry you for your culinary skills. However, I'm happy to say they are improving rapidly. Dinner last night was grand."

"Thank you," Felicity said.

"You're avoiding something. I highly doubt a discussion about dimensions would last that long."

"I was also describing the dress I wanted to make and see if Mother had any suggestions. This is for the Christmas Eve ball, Polly's first. I want her to look wonderful, like I did. Like you helped me look," Felicity said, leaning back.

"You're still avoiding. That couldn't take long either."

"We were merely discussing married life. Does that satisfy you?" Felicity turned around, placing her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her, pulling her down on the bed.

However, the discussion he and Mr. Merriman had before dinner popped back into his head as Ben crawled under the covers. "Lissie?" he asked. "May I ask you something?"

"I told you already what Mother and I were discussing. What else do you wish to know?"

"Your father brought up Annabelle Cole and he said she didn't hate all Patriots. He said I must've been oblivious as a young man."

"You're still a young man, Ben."

"You know what I meant. And your father said if I ask really nicely, you might explain it to me."

"Annabelle fancied a certain Patriot shopkeeper's apprentice," Felicity said, vaguely. There was silence and Ben worked it out.

"Me? She fancied me?"

"Elizabeth and I teased her behind her back about it. It used to be our favorite topic of conversation until we started fancying other boys—you being one of them."

"Annabelle Cole fancied me?"

"Yes. Is there an echo? Go to sleep, it was in the past. She's married now." There was silence as Ben extinguished the candles. "I wonder why Father brought her up to you."

"I don't know. Maybe he'll tell me tomorrow. Good night, Felicity."

"Good night, Ben."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I thought that was definitely longer than it really was. I so thought it was at least a page longer than this. Oh well, thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry that this didn't go up yesterday but I went home and my computer wouldn't sign on to my family's wireless internet connection. Stupid computer. --Mac 


	3. Annabelle Learns

Chapter 3:

The next few days were a whirlwind for Annabelle as she tried to re-adjust her life. Virginia was different than England and she needed to take that into account. However, she was still considered la crème de la crème. When she was widowed and turned out, the last act of kindness her mother-in-law did to her hated daughter-in-law was to allow Annabelle to keep the title "Lady." So, the top of Virginian society in Williamsburg kept inviting her to different parties and teas. To them, she was a saint for putting up with her mother-in-law, handling her husband's death well, and coming to help her sister with her child. Annabelle was on cloud nine.

The only thing that was wrong was that Annabelle had yet to see Ben again, let alone talk to him. The opportunity arose when Elizabeth needed a certain ingredient and no one else in the Michaels' household couldn't go to the store to fetch it. So Annabelle volunteered herself to go to the Merriman General Store herself. Elizabeth was so relieved she didn't become suspicious of her sister's willingness to go to the store. Phillip gave his sister-in-law some money and she was soon on her way.

She walked into the store, which wasn't too crowded. She saw some of her new society friends, who were more than happy to greet her. Annabelle greeted each of them warmly until she locked onto Ben. She walked over to him, waiting till he was done with the current customer before him. Once the busybody lady left him, Annabelle cleared her throat to get his attention. "May I help you?" he asked, still flustered.

"Yes, please. I need some cinnamon for my sister," Annabelle said sweetly. Ben nodded and went off to get the ingredient. Annabelle wondered if he recognized her, but when he came back she realized he hadn't. Of course, both of them had changed since they last saw each other. She wasn't surprised, then. "Thank you, Mr. Davidson," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied, unsure of what to call the lady, she could tell.

"Lady Andrews. My sister is Elizabeth Michaels. Mayhaps you know her?"

Ben looked taken aback. "Lady Andrews, indeed. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. I do know your sister, and I know you know that."

"I know, but it was the only way I could get you to realize who I am without telling you my name outright. I didn't want to embarrass you, Ben."

"Thank you, Annabelle," Ben said, slightly uncomfortable. Annabelle figured it was because he was embarrassed of not recognizing her. She also liked to think that it was because Ben was also noticing how beautiful and cultured she was, something she hoped he would admire in her. "Here's your change. Do tell Elizabeth and Phillip I say hello."

"Certainly," Annabelle replied. She left the store, happy. She had made contact with Ben and he seemed to like what he saw. It would be only a few more times before he was coming to court her himself. She would love it. Maybe persuade him to open his own store in Richmond, the new capital. Oh, how lovely that would be! Mrs. Annabelle Davidson, the number one woman in Richmond society!

* * *

She walked back to the Michaels' household, cinnamon in hand. Her spirit was flying amongst the clouds that were soaring above her hand. She smiled and acknowledged everyone who walked by her. She normally thought of it as a duty, but that the people were honored that the Lady Andrews would deign to show they exist. Annabelle made it to the house, giving the cinnamon to one of the servants. "Rachel, where's my sister?" Annabelle asked her slave.

"Missus Elizabeth is seeing a guest, ma'am," Rachel said, curtseying. "They're in the parlor, ma'am."

"Thank you. I wonder who Bitsy is entertaining." Annabelle tapped on the parlor doors and waited. The door opened and a familiar redhead stood on the other side. Elizabeth was sitting in a rocking chair, nursing James. Annabelle walked in and let the other woman close the door. "I bought the cinnamon as you asked, Elizabeth. I didn't know Benjamin Davidson still worked at the General Store."

"He's a partner," Elizabeth replied, watching her friend walk back to her seat. She was shocked at the presence of Annabelle, Elizabeth could tell. "Annabelle, surely you remember my dear friend, Felicity?"

Annabelle turned around. She knew intuitively it was Felicity Merriman, she just hoped it wasn't true. She had hoped Elizabeth had grown out of that friendship, but it obviously wasn't true. Annabelle realized that Felicity had grown into a beautiful woman, but she could tell that the Merriman girl had the same spirit she had back when they were younger. "Good day, Miss Merriman."

"Good day, Lady Andrews," Felicity replied. "But I fear Elizabeth hasn't kept you up to date. I'm married now, Annabelle."

Annabelle tried not to look astonished. Someone had married spunky Felicity Merriman? She wondered if he was crazy or if it was an arranged marriage. That would probably be the Merrimans' only option. "Congratulations, then, are in order…"

"Mrs. Davidson," Felicity filled in, happily. "I'm married to Ben, almost two years now."

Annabelle felt like someone had punched her in the gut. It was impossible! Ben, her Ben, could not be married to this woman! This spunky, untraditional, shopkeeper's daughter did not deserve a war hero like Ben. He deserved someone with more culture, someone with class, someone like her. "That's wonderful news," Annabelle said, lying through her teeth. "I wish you well."

"Thank you, Annabelle," Felicity said, looking a little suspicious. "I must go. I have to start dinner for myself and Ben."

"Thank you for stopping by, Lissie. My love to Ben, dear."

"Anything for my friend, Elizabeth. I'll give it and give mine to Phillip." Felicity kissed the top of James' head. "Good day, Annabelle."

Annabelle nodded as Felicity left. Elizabeth watched her friend leave and once that happened, she turned on her sister. "What is the matter with you, Annabelle?" she asked.

"Whatever do you mean, Elizabeth?"

"Whatever do I mean? The way you reacted when Felicity told you she was married to Ben."

"I wasn't aware, Elizabeth. I do not like being caught unawares," Annabelle replied, indignantly. She didn't like where her sister was going and wanted to leave the room as quickly as possible. "I feel tired; I'm retiring to my room till supper." With that, she left.

* * *

Later on, Rachel would not know what happened to her mistress' room. Once the door was locked, Annabelle let loose her anger over Ben's marriage to Felicity. How could he? She must've done something to cause him to propose. She pretended to be pregnant. No, Ben was too honorable to do something like that…but he wouldn't want to ruin her reputation. Not that anyone in Williamsburg would've been shocked, Annabelle was certain, if Felicity Merriman turned up with a child out of wedlock. Perhaps the Merrimans paid Ben to marry Felicity? Annabelle would get to the bottom of this mystery, one way or the other.

The next day, she shocked her family when she voluntarily left the house without any invitations coming in. Annabelle explained she was visiting Miss Manderly's for some reminiscing, which was true. She just left out the part about slipping into Merriman General Store to grill Ben on his marriage. She found the familiar house as gentlewomen students left it. She spied a young girl who looked like Felicity walking out with a brunette girl. Their arms were linked and they were laughing. Annabelle went through the Merriman children, adjusted their ages and realized the baby would be old enough for gentlewoman lessons. This must be her, little Polly. She was just like her sister, Annabelle thought as she walked up the path to the front door.

"Annabelle, it is wonderful to see you. I heard about your marriage from young Nan Merriman when she was still my student," Miss Manderly said, motioning for her former student to take a seat. "I was surprised to hear you were back in Virginia. Did your husband come with you?"

"Fortunately, good news travels faster than bad news," Annabelle replied. She launched into her story. "And now, I'm here in America to help take care of baby James and to start over."

"Oh, Annabelle, please accept my condolences. I'm certain you will survive here in Virginia. You, Elizabeth and Felicity were one of my best students here. Annabelle had to hold back her snort at the mention of Felicity as one of Miss Manderly's best students. But, the woman did manage to snatch Ben. "Now, how about some tea?"

"Oh yes, thank you, Miss Manderly."

* * *

After tea and some more small talk with Miss Manderly, Annabelle was soon making her way to the Merriman General Store. The store wasn't crowded, as it was near closing time. Ben sat behind the counter as mini-Felicity bounced off the walls. Ben followed the young girl with his eyes, not noticing the arrival of Lady Andrews. "Polly, you need to calm down. Your mother will wonder if I gave you anything to make you more active than usual!"

"Oh, but Ben, we learned how to dance the minuet! Do you know how to dance the minuet?"

"Yes, I do. Your sister taught me one day."

"Isn't it a grand dance?"

"I don't really dance, Polly."

"Nan said you danced with Felicity at the Christmas ball last year."

"Well, that was different. It wasn't the minuet, though. I forget what it was but Felicity had to teach me a few days beforehand how to dance it."

"Will you dance with me at this year's Christmas ball? Please Ben?"

"I'll see Polly," Ben laughed. "You'll have to ask your sister's permission. As her husband, I am her permanent dance partner."

"But Nan said she danced with Phillip last year as well!"

"I said permanent, not only." Polly started to pout a little. "I was teasing, Polly, I'd be honored to dance with you."

"Thank you!" Polly launched herself at Ben, hugging him tightly around the waist.

Annabelle left the store, not wanting to disrupt the moment. She knew all the Merrimans loved Ben, but it was clear Polly idolized the former apprentice. Annabelle sighed; Ben deserved to have children. He would make a good father. She opened the door to her sister's house and slipped inside, waiting for her next opportunity to talk to Ben.

* * *

A/N: You all are the best! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! From here on in, the chapters will be alternating between Felicity's point of view and Annabelle's as their little war for Ben's heart goes into full swing. --Mac 


	4. Felicity's Trip to Backstory Land

Chapter 4:

Felicity checked on the three loaves of bread she had cooking before returning to the pie she was making for dessert. Though she had trouble going solo in the cooking department in the beginning of the marriage, she loved to cook. The kitchen was her domain—she ruled since Ben once tried to help and managed to screw everything up by himself. She had left him alone for two minutes, the most. Her mother had dissolved into laughter when a furious Felicity came marching over to explain why she and her husband would be coming over for dinner. Nan wasn't amused. Then again, the family had long come to the conclusion that Nan's sensibility, while perfectly practical and often kept either Felicity or Polly grounded, impeded her sense of humor.

The time she spent preparing the meals was a time for reflection and to think about things. Of course, sometimes she would drift off and stop paying attention, but she was getting better at thinking AND staying focused. That seemed even harder to do as of late. She hadn't lied when she told Ben what her mother had talked to her about the other day. She had just gone in to get Polly's measurements and when her mother asked how she was feeling, Felicity had to admit she wasn't feeling too well. She then went into a tirade about how tired she had been feeling through out the day, how she was getting sick in the morning and how sometimes even making food was a challenge for her. Her mother listened to all her complaints and then calmly told her a possible reason. The two wouldn't know for sure until the end of the week.

And then there was another thing that kept dancing through Felicity's mind as well that day—the reappearance of Annabelle the day before in Elizabeth's parlor. And how Annabelle had reacted to the news that Felicity was married to Ben. It could've been taken as the woman being startled that someone would marry Felicity, someone she hadn't liked since the first time the two met. They just rubbed each other the wrong way and that was that. They admitted they didn't like each other and just tried to be civil to each other as best as possible, especially since they wanted to prove to the other that she was a gentlewoman and maybe more so than the other. Nan would love Annabelle, Felicity was certain.

Yet something in the back of her head kept nagging her. Telling her that Annabelle's reaction was caused by something that went deeper than shock that her nemesis was married. Her talk with Ben kept popping into her head, the one they had because of her father's comment. The one where Ben learned Annabelle had fancied him since the minute she met him. And Ben knew Annabelle was back. Felicity smiled at the memory of her husband coming back from the store in a right state. She had him sit down and got him something to drink. "She's back! She's back," he moaned, head now in his hands.

"I guess you mean Annabelle?" Felicity asked.

"You knew? You just told me that she's in England!"

"I thought she was in England. I saw her today, most likely after you did, in Elizabeth's parlor. She wasn't quite surprised to see me, but she was when I told her I was married to you."

"She didn't know?"

"Apparently not. Elizabeth must've neglected to tell her through the joy of James' birth. How was she at the store?"

"She was flirting with me. She was talking very sweetly and batting her eyes at me. All I could think of was our conversation and it made it ten times worse. Luckily, she mistook my nerves as surprise that she was back."

"Elizabeth never mentioned her during our conversation. Mayhaps she changed her mind and came over for James' baptism with her husband."

"Mayhaps. She did first address herself as Lady Andrews."

"Lady Andrews? A lady, it fits Annabelle. She'll probably make sure everyone addresses her as such—even little James, once he's old enough to begin speaking."

Ben laughed and grabbed his wife, holding her close. She enjoyed the moment and snuggled to get closer. However, that was her downfall as soon she dissolved in a bout of giggles brought on by Ben's relentless tickle attack.

* * *

Felicity gave a little laugh as she remembered their battle, though she had been the losing party. Ben was just too strong and had a head start. But Felicity was quicker than her husband, almost escaping him but it was quite hard when one couldn't breathe from laughing too hard. "Oh, and what's so funny, Lissie?" a teasing voice asked from her back door. Felicity turned to smile at her friend, motioning Elizabeth to join her inside.

"Come in. It's warmer in here than out there, I can assure you."

"I know. I could feel the heat outside. However, watching you remembering was just too enjoyable since you had a cute smile on your face the entire time."

"Tickle fight," Felicity replied, finishing the pie she had neglected as the memory came up.

Elizabeth smiled wider. "I'm going to guess Ben won?"

"Yes, he did."

"He always wins, Lissie, you know that. I know that and he knows it."

"You all just watch. One day, I'm going to win. Now, what brings you to my lovely, sweltering kitchen?"

"It isn't sweltering, 'tis comfortable. I just wanted to talk about Annabelle."

"Aye, she gave the two of us quite a shock. You see, my father was talking with Ben and dropped a hint about Annabelle's opinion of him. So, that night, I had to tell my husband that my best friend's older sister used to fancy him. We weren't expecting her to show up the next day."

"Well, that's your story. Here's my story. Or rather, Annabelle's story. She's now living in Virginia."

"Well, I may actually win a tickle fight now that the impossible has happened."

Elizabeth sighed, and grabbed her friend's arm. "Lissie, this is serious," she said, lowering her voice though no one was there. Felicity stopped moving about the kitchen and gave her friend her full attention. Elizabeth knew her friend would understand the gravity of the situation. "She was widowed shortly after I gave birth to James."

"Oh my!" Felicity gasped. "I dislike her immensely, but I wouldn't wish that on her. It must be horrible!"

"Aye, and it gets worse. Annabelle doesn't have any children. Mother says Annabelle had at least two miscarriages before my parents returned here to be with Phillip and I and we don't know if she had become pregnant after they left. She won't talk about it, but about that time was when Peter became sick."

"Peter being her husband?" Felicity asked, now feeling very sorry for the elder Cole daughter. "What about his family? Wouldn't they take care of his widow?"

"I believe Annabelle thought the same, but since she has no children the manor went to Peter's brother. Mother believes the only Andrews to love Annabelle was Peter and his mother was responsible for sending her away from the family manor. So now she's here, trying to restart her life."

"Well, thank you for telling me. I'll try to pass on my sympathy the next time I see your sister. If Ben ever recovers from the shock of learning about Annabelle's feelings, mayhaps we'll have her over for dinner. I'll also invite Nan, they would get on splendidly, don't you agree?"

Elizabeth still looked like she had something important to tell Felicity, so the latter didn't bother to wait for a response. "Oh, Lissie, I'm afraid to say the next part!"

"Well, do so and maybe you'll feel better."

"It may hurt you."

"I'm strong-willed. I'm spunky, nothing will hurt me too much. Come now, Elizabeth, 'tis better to get it out in the open."

"I believe Annabelle still fancies Ben!" Elizabeth blurted out. "She's volunteered to go to the store often and slips out a lot. I've heard tell she's been haunting your father's store. I'm afraid she's attempting to steal Ben from you!"

"That's impossible; I told Annabelle we were married when I first saw her. I may not think highly of her, but I do not believe her to be a husband stealer."

"I know my sister and when she wants something, she will get it. And may God have mercy on the poor soul who stands in her way. This time, Lissie, she wants Ben and you stand in her way. I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Ben loves me, Elizabeth, Annabelle isn't going to lure him away from me."

"Lissie, you may not think so but I do believe my sister is not above murder."

"Well, you'll be able to tell them who did it and she still won't have Ben," Felicity said, hugging her friend. "You worry too much, Lizzie. Annabelle isn't going to do anything stupid. If she thinks I'm not going to notice her trying to steal my husband and not do anything about it, she's quite mistaken. I will fight her every step of the way. You just worry about your husband and son. Leave Ben and Annabelle to me."

"Alright. However, if you have any problems…any at all, please, don't hesitate to contact me. Phillip and I will be more than happy to help you." With that, Elizabeth left Felicity to think.

* * *

Dinner was ready by the time Ben came home and they had a quiet dinner. This immediately concerned Ben, since his wife was quite talkative during their meals. She was also inquisitive, asking about what happened at the store. He knew she loved being his wife, but that Felicity would give it all up to work in the store. Phillip often commented that Felicity needed to be the center of attention, Ben believed his wife was just liked being around people. She had this charm, this charisma that drew people to her and they wanted to be around her as well. "Is something wrong with your food?" Felicity broke through his thoughts. However, her voice was softer than usual, as if she were whispering.

"Aye, 'tis delicious, darling," Ben replied, smiling.

"Well, you've been staring at it for a while and I thought mayhaps something was wrong."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was doing so! I was merely thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, how amazing it is that I, a quiet shopkeeper, was able to attract such a stunning, outgoing woman like yourself."

"Ben, I've told you so many times that I love your passion. Whether it be about independence or what I'm cooking for dinner, you jump into everything with your heart. Now, finish up. I made pie for dessert."

"Lissie, you've been very quiet during dinner. Is something wrong?" he asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, I have been feeling a little off lately, but I assure you it will pass. 'Tis nothing to worry about, I am certain," Felicity said, smiling. She was repeating her mother word for word, but Ben didn't look too convinced. She yearned to tell him, but she didn't want to get his hopes up in case her mother's suspicions were false. Only a few more days, she thought. "I guess I was just thinking about what Elizabeth said earlier."

"Elizabeth was here?"

"Yes, she stopped by for a little visit," Felicity said, bringing out the pie. Ben took the knife and cut two rather large slabs for them. "Benjamin Davidson, do you honestly think I could eat all that!"

"Yes, I do. I've seen you do it too!" Ben argued back, smiling. "Now, what did you and Elizabeth talk about or is it secret women things?"

Felicity leaned back as she decided on what to tell her husband. "She came to explain Annabelle's presence in Virginia."

"Oh, when is she leaving?"

"She isn't. She was widowed, Ben, and her mother-in-law ejected her from the family manor. She also suffered a few miscarriages and had no children to claim the land. Her only family is here in Williamsburg, so she's trying to build a new life for herself here in America."

Ben was silent. Felicity decided not to tell him of Elizabeth's suspicions because Felicity believed them too crazy for practical Annabelle. However, she would watch Lady Andrews for any signs of sneaky Annabelle and her underhanded ways. That was certain. "Well, we'll have to send our sympathies won't we?" he said, holding her hand.

"Aye, we will. I'll also have to tell my family. My parents will want to do so as well," Felicity said. "Now, shall we eat our pie before it gets colder, Mr. Davidson?"

"We shall, Mrs. Davidson."

* * *

Later that night, though she was often tired in the day and would no doubt be woken up early sick again, Felicity could not fall asleep just yet. Ben was sound asleep next to her, rolling over and throwing an arm across her. Felicity pulled it closer to her, pressing her back to his chest. She sighed; there was no way Annabelle was going to take this from her. No way…

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is a little late. I was suffering from writer's block. I don't know what I'm going to do about Annabelle's section next! I will take suggestions though and maybe use the good ones…or get ideas. I'm sure a few of you are already guessing what surprise is coming up for Felicity and Ben in the next chapter in Felicity's POV. Polly and Elizabeth will also be entering to help Felicity against Annabelle as well. But, Annabelle needs an ally…any ideas? --Mac 


	5. Annabelle's Allies

Chapter 5:

Annabelle had memorized the schedule at the Merriman General Store. She knew when it opened, when it closed, when Ben worked the front, when Mr. Merriman worked the front, when deliveries were, etc. Fortunately, people often congregated enough at the store so that Annabelle's presence didn't give rise to any gossip in the town. She couldn't hurt Ben's reputation as much as Felicity must've already.

He was always courteous with the customers, even on days when she could tell he wasn't fully rested. Which had occurred a few times this past week, Annabelle noticed. She decided to stop in to pick up something for Miss Manderly, a thank you for some flowers her former tutor had sent her in sympathy. Annabelle found a delightful fan and quickly picked it up, smiling at her find. "Can I help you?" Ben asked, facing her back. Annabelle turned around and Ben smile softened. It was one of those days he was tired, she could tell by the forced smile he had been giving to other customers. She inwardly rejoiced that he was smiling naturally at her.

"Lady Andrews, 'tis good to see you again. How is your sister?"

"Bitsy is fine," Annabelle replied.

"She detests that nickname," Ben said, smiling drooping a bit. Annabelle inwardly panicked but was able to keep her features cool.

"Old habits die hard. I should practice harder in calling her Elizabeth, mayhaps I should just address her as Mrs. Michaels until I know better." That brought Ben's smile back up. "But how is your darling wife?"

"Felicity is fine, for the most part," Ben said slowly.

"For the most part? I hope that isn't keeping you from getting any sleep," Annabelle said. Ben seemed hesitant to continue the conversation. "Please, Ben, I would like to think we are friends and I'm concerned for you and, I guess, for Felicity as well."

"She's been sick in the mornings. I don't know how long this has been going on, but I've noticed in the past week or two. She won't say anything much except that she's talked with her mother and that it's fine. I want her to see a doctor; she refuses," Ben said, sighing. "I just hope she isn't being stubborn, as much as I love her for it, when her life is in danger."

"I'm certain she wouldn't endanger herself nor would her mother," Annabelle said before switching gears. "You may, however, insist that she see the doctor and that you will not take 'no' for an answer."

"Are you saying I shouldn't trust my own wife?" Ben asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I wouldn't call it mistrust. I would call it…concern. You are a loving husband who is concerned for his wife's welfare. After all, do you honestly expect Felicity to tell you everything? I know there were a few secrets that I kept from my husband," Annabelle said, sadly. Of course, Ben did not have to know that those few secrets came tumbling out of her mouth as she sat by his bedside. Peter had laughed them off saying that in light of his death, they seemed too petty for him to stop loving her. She hoped Ben would love her the same way, too.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. "Well, why don't I pay for this fan and let you get back to your other customers?" she asked. The store had, indeed, gotten a bit more crowded since she had entered the store. Ben cleared his throat, a cute blush starting to grace his features. She handed him some money and began her return trip to Elizabeth's.

* * *

She tried not to think of things until she reached her room and had wrapped up the fan for Miss Manderly. She finally released the thoughts that had sprung up when Ben listed all of Felicity's symptoms. She knew what they were; she had experience them four times already. She slammed her purse down on the table in a very unladylike way, but she didn't care. She was alone, no one else to see her, she brought down her façade. When she had thought that Ben deserved to be a father, she meant to her children. Not Felicity Merriman's! Okay, so they were married, but not for long if Annabelle had anything to do with it.

Ben was flirting with her. She knew it. He paid attention only to her as the store became more crowded. He didn't try to duck out, didn't hurry her along and even felt that he could open up to her. He had settled for Felicity when he returned from the war, she was certain. He could've returned to Yorktown upon completion of his apprenticeship, but perhaps the possibility of being Mr. Merriman's partner was worth the string attached. Or maybe he had thought he loved his wife, but Annabelle would prove it wasn't true. His true love was her; he just needed to realize that.

Though if Felicity was indeed pregnant as Annabelle suspected (and most likely Mrs. Merriman if the woman hadn't sent her daughter to a doctor), that would throw her plan off-track. A baby…Ben wouldn't abandon his child. If it was his child. Of course, there would be no way to prove that it wasn't his and Felicity would keep Ben forever because of the baby. If there was a way to prove it was his—say a blue eyed, blonde haired child came out—oh, what was she thinking? As much as she hated it, Felicity Merriman was a lot of things, but a cheater wasn't one of them. The girl had freed a horse that was being beaten because it was the right thing to do. She was way too principled and would follow her principles through, which would include "no cheating on the husband."

Or maybe, maybe she misread the symptoms. Honestly, they were common symptoms of anything from a cold to the flu. Felicity might not be pregnant after all and Annabelle would be free to continue to pursue Ben. Of course, if her gut was correct, she would have to come up with a new backup plan to implement in case of the baby. Maybe there was a way she nab Ben and the child in one fell swoop later on. Poor Felicity, out in the cold. Oh well, the woman knew how to adapt. She would have someone else eating out of her hand in no time, Annabelle was certain. Well, in no time after relocating elsewhere. Who would want to stay in a town that would look down on her and praise Annabelle for saving Ben? No one, that's who. Annabelle smiled evilly; everything was going to be perfect.

However, it was going to be difficult to do this alone. Annabelle sat and pondered her options. Rachel would help, but she was a slave. There wasn't much she could do except deliver secret messages to her mistress' beloved once the love affair began. Her sister was too loyal to Felicity to even consider helping her sister. There was no love lost between them. Her parents were too wrapped up in their grandchild and she was still foreign to the Michaels. Miss Manderly was too much of a gentlewoman to try to break up any marriage, no matter how good the reason may be. Annabelle lay in bed that night, wishing with all her might that she had made a friend while she was in Virginia as a teenager. Someone who would be fiercely loyal, like Felicity was to Elizabeth. She sighed and rolled over. Maybe someone would appear.

* * *

Miss Manderly was grateful for the fan. "My house is always open to you Annabelle, anytime you wish to talk," she said.

"Thank you, Miss Manderly. I certainly appreciate it." Annabelle smiled and left the house. She was walking down the main road when she nearly collided with someone. Instantly, Annabelle drew on a snotty attitude. "Do watch where you are walking. You could've seriously injured me," she said.

"Well, the same could be said of you," the other person shot back. Annabelle recognized that voice and looked up from her skirts, which she had been straightening out. A finely-dressed woman stood in front of her with smooth white skin, red lips, familiar brown eyes and curly black hair. Annabelle recognized her immediately and smiled. The other woman relaxed and returned the smile. "It is so wonderful to see you again, Lady Andrews!"

"And you, Lady Rockwell," Annabelle replied. She couldn't help herself; she threw her arms around the other woman. Lady Rockwell returned the gesture, squeezing Annabelle. "Oh, Patrice, it is so good to see you again."

"Oh Annabelle, you look well," Patrice Rockwell said, now squeezing Annabelle's hands. "Of course, the last time I saw you was at dear Peter's funeral."

"I must've looked a mess."

"No, darling. You looked wonderful, better than most widows. You are Lady Annabelle Andrews—you were above most widows and put them to shame with how classy you behaved."

"Thank you so much, Patrice. You were a real friend during that dark time. How is Roger?"

"He is doing well, thank you. I wish we could've stayed longer after the funeral, but Roger's brother needed his help with the firm here as soon as possible. The money here in the colonies isn't very strong or uniform and poor Arnold was very confused," Patrice explained, now walking next to Annabelle. Their arms were interlocked.

"The colonies themselves aren't strong or uniform. They way I understand it, under these Articles of Confederation, they are more like their own little countries rather than a large one," Annabelle sighed. "Tis preposterous. Why break away from a stable government like England to form an unstable one?"

"I don't understand it at all," Patrice replied. "But how are you? When I heard that your mother-in-law had kicked you out of the manor, I was aghast! According to Mama, it was quite the scandal in England."

"T'was no secret that the first Lady Andrews disliked me immensely, Patrice."

"I know, I know, but no one expected her to put out her just widowed daughter-in-law. It was a horrible thing to do and I hear she is experiencing much backlash from it. Mama herself hasn't invited her to a single tea since. Why did you return to Virginia? Why not move into your parents' home?"

"They sold it; they're now living with Elizabeth's in-laws until they find a house of their own to buy. Or land to build. I had no choice but to come here and live with them. My mother-in-law kicked me out of my home and I had no other family in England to turn to. Nor did I want to be a burden on my friends. Well, the ones who didn't drop the charade of liking me after Peter's death."

"It must've been hard, Annabelle."

"I survived."

"I know," Patrice said, now walking by the Merriman General Store. "Oh look, there's that shopkeeper. He must be a real catch."

Annabelle looked up to see Ben helping a customer load something into a wagon. "That's Benjamin Davidson, an old friend of mine. He was also my first love—or would've been if I had acted on my feelings."

"Why didn't you?"

"He was a staunch patriot and just an apprentice. I believed myself above that and I was a devout Loyalist. Now, though, I fear I've lost my chance. He's married to Merriman's eldest daughter, Felicity."

"Not the Felicity you told me about?"

"Yes, that Felicity," Annabelle said, remembering the conversations she had with her dear friend.

"Oh my, he looks like he deserves better."

"He does deserve better."

"He deserves you." Patrice turned to face her friend. "I will help you. Whatever it takes, as long as you are happy again. I'm sure Roger will too. I think he's actually met this Mrs. Felicity Davidson and doesn't particularly care for her."

"Thank you," Annabelle replied, feeling no need to put on a mask in front of her friend. "Here is my address; give me yours. We need to spend more time together."

"Indeed. You must come over for dinner tomorrow night. Roger will be so glad to see you again," Patrice said. The woman said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

* * *

Annabelle was so happy she thought her heart was going to burst! She finally had an ally—no, two allies. Roger and Patrice Rockwell had been hers and Peter's best friends their entire courtship and marriage. They had been the couple who introduced the two! Patrice would stick by Annabelle through thick and thin while Roger would stick by his wife, no matter what trouble she landed them in. Felicity could keep Elizabeth; Annabelle had her own best friend who was more cunning than the two of them combined. Patrice Rockwell and Annabelle Andrews were forces to be reckoned with.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the "no posting last week" thing. I was, of course, suffering from writer's block but I was also home. I went to go see "Rent" (it was wonderful) and I use my school's Broadway trips as a means to spend a weekend with my family since I live in NYC. Anyway, thanks for all the support and the help with Annabelle's ally. Next chapter: Felicity's POV and we learn her secret! (Okay, so it's not a secret. You've all guessed what it was and so has Annabelle). --Mac 


	6. The Good News Everyone's Guessed

Chapter 6:

Felicity ran across the small patch of land that separated her house from her parents'. She threw open the kitchen door and came to a halt near the cutting board where both Nan and Rose were working. "Rose, do you know where my Mother may be?" Felicity asked, slightly out of breath.

"Aye. She's in the upstairs parlor. She said she was expecting you," Rose replied, smiling. Felicity returned the smile and ran off to see her mother.

"Felicity Davidson, gentlewoman do not—" Nan started before Rose placed a black hand over the young girl's mouth.

"Nan, there are sometimes that running may be allowed for a gentlewoman. I remember your own mother running down the store to tell your father that she was pregnant with Felicity as fast as her legs could carry her," Rose said, smiling at Nan's face.

"Mother? Running…impossible. Mother is a true gentlewoman," Nan said.

"And so's your sister."

Felicity nearly broke the door as she threw it opened. "Mother, Mother? Are you here? Rose said you were!"

Martha Merriman entered the parlor from her room at the sound of her eldest daughter's voice. "Felicity, you were nearly loud enough to wake the dead. What is the matter, child?" she asked.

"It hasn't come, Mother, 'tis my time and it's not here!" Felicity said, closing the door. "There was nothing, all week. I'm past. 'Tis the second month as well."

Mrs. Merriman hugged her daughter. "Oh, Lissie, I'm so happy for you and Ben. We'll have to find you a midwife. Do you remember who delivered Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Aye," Felicity said, still smiling. She placed her hands on her stomach. "I'm going to be a mother! I can't believe it!" She then dropped into the nearby rocker as reality hit her. "I'm going to be a mother."

"Oh, Lissie, you'll be a wonderful mother. I think you proved that back when you were ten and I was terribly ill. You took wonderful care of your siblings then and over the course of the years since. You've come a long way, Felicity. You're now managing your own household and you will be a fine mother."

"I don't know what to do. Are there mothering lessons, like the gentlewoman classes I took with Miss Manderly."

"I'm sorry, but there are no such classes. You'll have to learn the way other woman have learned."

"How?"

"By having your own child," Mrs. Merriman said, pushing a loose strand of her daughter's copper hair from Felicity's face. "I was absolutely terrified when I had you. I had no clue about how to raise a child and there you were, so small and defenseless. Luckily, I had your father and Rose."

"Luckily, I'll have Ben and you," Felicity said, hugging her mother. "Grandmother," she teased.

"I could get used to that title," Mrs. Merriman smiled as the door banged open again.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" Polly said from the doorway. "Felicity is going to have a child and I'm going to be Aunt Polly! I have to go tell Rebecca!" With that, Felicity's littlest sister was gone.

"Don't worry, Rose will stop her. Contain the news for the time being," Martha said. "Now, why don't you go tell the father-to-be. Keep tradition as well. I ran when I was pregnant with you."

"I believe I can do that," Felicity said, hugging her mother. With a quick stop to hug Polly, Felicity was out of the Merriman household in a blink of an eye.

"Felicity is going to be raising a child? Poor soul!" Nan said.

"Nan…"

* * *

Felicity did indeed run all the way to her father's store, though by now, no one cared. It was just part of a usual day in Williamsburg to see Felicity Davidson running somewhere or the other. Which meant also that the girl had exciting news as well. Felicity reached inside and tried to search out her husband, but didn't see him upfront. "Father," she called out. "Where's Ben?"

Edward chuckled and called Felicity into the backroom. "He's out running a task for me. We both need a new apprentice and are waiting for William to turn the right age. Now, what do you need to tell Ben and did you run here?"

"Aye, I ran. Mother said I could," Felicity said, smiling.

"Your mother said you could run here?"

"She said I had to keep tradition." Hopefully, her father would get the hint.

He did. She watched as his face broke out into a large smile. "Oh, Lissie, really?" Felicity nodded and her father scooped her up into a hug. "Grandfather. I think I could get used to that term. I'm certain your mother is already accustomed to being called Grandmother."

"She is, Father. I cannot wait to tell Ben!"

"Well, once he returns I will dismiss him at once and send him looking for you," Edward promised. He kissed his daughter's forehead. "Now, go. I believe there is someone else you wish to share the good news with?"

"Indeed," Felicity said. "Elizabeth will be so excited!"

"I am," her friend's voice drifted from the doorway. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop but Annabelle needs cinnamon. She's entertaining friends of hers from England and sent me to get the cinnamon."

"I'll get it for you, Elizabeth. I'll leave you two to celebrate."

"Annabelle is entertaining guests? From England? Someone came to see her?"

"No, apparently they came here to Williamsburg shortly after my brother-in-law died. I remember Patrice Rockwood; she and Annabelle were quite close."

"And now Annabelle is sending her little sister, who has a child of her own to raise, to do her errands. Typical Bananabelle," Felicity said.

"Tis strange to hear you call her that again," Elizabeth said. "We haven't called my sister that nickname in years. But never mind that, you are going to have a child of your own! Does Ben know yet?"

"No, not yet. I was waiting to be absolutely sure before I told him. I just received confirmation today," Felicity explained. "I'm excited and scared at the same time. Were you?"

"Of course I was. I wish there were some book somewhere where childrearing was explained, but there isn't any."

"I wish there were classes, but there aren't."

"We have to do this alone."

"Well, Mother said she had Father and Rose when I was born. You had Phillip, your parents, his parents, and your servants when you gave birth to James. And I'll have Mother, Father, Rose, Ben's parents most likely, and you," Felicity said. "I guess we're not alone in this after all."

"It just feels that way, though."

"Aye, it does. But shouldn't you be the one telling me that?" Felicity teased. "When did our roles reverse?"

"Let me see: You reassuring me while I'm being practical, no are roles are still the same." Elizabeth and Felicity shared a laugh as Mr. Merriman returned with Elizabeth's purchase. "Good day. Felicity, tell Ben I said congratulations."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Felicity replied. "Good day, Father. I better go home and start dinner."

Edward didn't say anything; he merely wrapped his arms around his daughter again and then let her go. Felicity left the store and then proceeded down the street, off in her own little dream world. She saw herself rocking a beautiful baby girl with her hair and Ben's eyes. Ben stood nearby, just watching them…

* * *

"Do watch where you are going! You nearly knocked me down," a haughty British voice interrupted Felicity's daydream. She snapped out of it, praying that it wasn't Annabelle she had just run into. She then remembered that Annabelle was at Elizabeth's house, preparing to entertain guests.

"I apologize. I just received very good news and I'm afraid my head was in the clouds," Felicity said, looking over the woman. She wore a fine dress with an expensive coat over it, her black curls pulled back into a ridiculous hairdo. The woman reminded Felicity of Annabelle and she didn't like it.

"You could've hurt me while I could do no harm to you if you fell backwards," the woman stated.

Felicity was upset; if she had fallen, her unborn child would've been at risk. "I'm afraid I'm in a delicate way," Felicity replied through gritted teeth. The woman understood immediately.

"Well, that explains the good news you just received," the woman replied. "Roger, darling, are you almost done in there? Annabelle is expecting us soon. We mustn't keep Lady Andrews waiting." She directed this at Felicity, to impress her importance.

"You know Lady Annabelle Andrews?" Felicity asked.

"Yes. I believe you've heard of her?"

"Heard of her? I know her myself. I'm friends with her sister, Elizabeth Michaels. I'm Felicity Davidson. My father and husband own Merriman General Store," Felicity said. "I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Are you new in town?"

"Barely. My husband and I arrived near three months ago. I'm Lady Patrice Rockwell, my husband is Lord Roger Rockwell. He and his brother are businessmen."

"I've heard of Arnold Rockwell, Lady Rockwell," Felicity replied. "I'm just surprised I haven't seen you before. Williamsburg isn't that large, unlike London I suppose."

"You are quite right that Williamsburg is nothing like London. And we haven't seen each other before because my husband and I make it a point not to associate with people such as yourselves."

Felicity would've thrown her gentlewoman training to the wind at that moment just to deck the woman. However, Lord Rockwell (Felicity presumed) left the shop and meet up with his wife. He was tall, slightly chubby, with thinning blonde hair and grey eyes. He had the air of someone equal to his wife's personality. "Are we ready to go, Patrice?" he said, completely ignoring Felicity.

"Indeed, darling. Good day, Mrs. Davidson. T'was a pleasure to meet you."

"Good day, Lady Rockwell. The pleasure was all mine. Oh, and do tell Lady Andrews I said 'hello', would you? Thank you." With that, Felicity left the Rockwoods, not noticing the looks shared between the two.

* * *

Felicity almost jumped when two arms wrapped around her later as she was preparing dinner. She whipped around and came face to face with her husband. "Ben, you startled me. I didn't hear you come in," she replied, hugging him.

"Daydreaming again?" he asked. He felt his wife nod. He gently pushed away from her to look into her eyes. "Now, I return to the store and your father pushes me out again, telling me I have to go home. He was saying something about my wife having good news to tell me."

"Mayhaps you should sit down for this news," Felicity said, smiling. She pushed him into a nearby chair.

"He said good news, Lissie."

"It is good news. 'Tis also news you may also want to be sitting for." Ben smiled, pulling her onto his lap.

"If so, you must tell me the news while sitting as well."

"Aye, I can do that," Felicity replied. "The good news I ran all the way to the store to tell you only to find out my father had sent you on a job was that I'm pregnant."

Silence reigned in the Davidson kitchen for a few minutes. Felicity swore she could hear every pop and cackle of the fire in the background as well as her own heartbeat. She wasn't sure why Ben hadn't reacted already, unless he wasn't as happy as she thought he would be.

"Are—are you sure?" he finally managed to squeak out, making Felicity smile. She nodded as she felt his grip tighten. "We're going to have a child? We're going to be parents? Lord, we're going to be parents," he sighed.

Now Felicity just burst out laughing. "Yes, we're going to be parents and I believe we'll be very good parents," she replied, in between giggles. "Now, why don't I get up and finish dinner. I'm hungry."

"You ought to be considering there's another being inside you," Ben replied back, kissing her. "I love you and our child."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect.

* * *

A/N: You would not believe how fast I wrote this. Inspiration hit and it hit hard! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I felt so happy writing it. I'm going to a Billy Joel concert (for those who aren't also reading "Life is Pandemonium" in Harry Potter and knew that) tonight, so I'll have to report on that next week, won't I?—Mac 


	7. Polly Catches On

Chapter 7:

Annabelle was infuriated; Elizabeth was ecstatic. The Michaels woman kept going on and on about Felicity's pregnancy. "She helped me a great deal when I was pregnant with little James, I just hope I'll be able to help her as well," Elizabeth said as she and Annabelle helped prepare dinner. "Isn't it the best news?"

"Of course. She and Ben should be very happy," Annabelle stated pleasantly, though her massacre of the vegetables she was cutting revealed her real mood.

Elizabeth wasn't fooled. She put down her knife and turned on her sister. "Annabelle, what is going on with you?"

"I honestly have no clue what you are talking about, Bitsy."

"You know I detest that name, Bananabelle."

"Oh, isn't that the cute little nickname your good friend Felicity came up with for me?" Annabelle asked. "The fact you both still use it makes me doubt your maturity to be mothers." She threw down the knife she was using and tossed off her apron. Annabelle stalked out of the room, but Elizabeth followed her. She sighed; this was not going down easily.

"You are jealous of Felicity!"

"Why would I envy her, a simple shopkeeper's daughter?"

"You want Ben and she has him. Oh, and she's now carrying his child. Throws off any plans you may have been forming, doesn't it?"

"I do not know what you are talking about. I am Lady Annabelle Andrews. Would I settle for a shopkeeper who was a staunch patriot during the revolution?"

"The heart doesn't care for economic situations or political affiliations, Annabelle," Elizabeth stated. "I do know that if you hurt Felicity or Ben in any way, you will have to answer to me. Right now, I am the lady of this household. Be mindful."

"You wouldn't throw out your own sister. You have no backbone, Bitsy." With that, Annabelle stormed up to her room as Elizabeth called out detestation for her nickname.

* * *

The next day, Annabelle paid a visit to her friend. "Elizabeth suspects my feelings for Ben. She knows me too well because I thought I was subtle and no one else could suspect," she said.

"You are subtle. What did you tell her?"

"I asked her if it was possible that I would honestly pursue Ben, a shopkeeper and a Patriot. Then she told me the heart doesn't care about that. Which is absolutely true."

"Here, sit down," Patrice said, motioning to her sofa. Annabelle did so as she accepted the cup of tea Patrice offered her. "Now, of course it's true. You followed your sense of duty and kept your honor when you married Peter, Annabelle."

"I loved Peter but I also love Ben as well."

"Of course, but you're chasing after your second love which means that you can throw everything to the wind for Ben. In fact, marrying you would probably serve him than hurt you," Patrice rationalized.

Annabelle took a sip as she realized that it was true. No one would care; she was the widow who was saving Ben from Felicity. "What shall I do about the baby, though?"

"Well, Ben will stay with Felicity until she gives birth and then he'll probably leave her for you when you win his heart. He'll take the child too and then you'll have a husband and a child, a perfect little family that you can expand later."

"I like the way you think, Patrice," Annabelle replied. "Of course, we need to come up with the plan to make Ben realize he's in love with me and not Felicity." Patrice smirked and took a sip of her own tea.

* * *

A few days later, Annabelle walked into the store. She looked around, hoping to see Ben. She did, but he was standing closely to his wife. His arm was around her waist and he rested his hand on her still flat stomach. She smiled as she looked at different yarns and fabrics, mostly like to make her little on a blanket or something. Ben would point at one, Felicity would scrunch up her nose in protest and he'd laugh. Finally, she picked up a beautiful blue fabric and pink yarn. "You can never be too careful," she said. "We need to be prepared for either a boy or a girl."

"Aye, that is true," Ben said, kissing her cheek. Other patrons in the store ignored them, but many of the women had knowing smiles on their faces.

"Well, Mr. Merriman, I assume your daughter is expecting to expand the family soon?" one such customer asked the shopkeeper.

"Aye, she is. We're all excited."

"I would think so. Give Martha, Felicity and Ben my congratulations." With that, the woman left, breezing past Annabelle. Mr. Merriman walked over, something Annabelle didn't want.

"Lady Andrews, may I help you?" he asked, politely.

"No, I was just walking back from a friend's and I thought I'd stop by," Annabelle replied. "Congratulate Felicity and Ben on the good news."

"Ahh, yes. I'm certain Elizabeth is terribly excited about all of this."

"It's all she talks about in between James' baptism. You would think Elizabeth was pregnant again."

"Well, when your sister was pregnant, Felicity acted like she was the one who was pregnant. She was constantly over there to help Elizabeth, help her with planning, which I wouldn't be surprised if Elizabeth returned. Though probably not as well as Felicity could since Elizabeth has Phillip and James to take care of." Another customer walked into the store. "Well, good day, Lady Andrews."

"Good day, Mr. Merriman." Annabelle resumed watching Felicity and Ben. They were all smiles and glowing. She remembered every time she told Peter they were expecting a child. He would smile all day long, even after the miscarriages. He would tell Annabelle she glowed so bright that they didn't need candles since she lit up the house by herself. She missed that and quickly left the store. No one was going to see her cry.

"Annabelle, wait! Are you feeling fine? I saw you practically run from the store," Felicity said, catching up to the older woman.

"I'm perfectly well, Mrs. Davidson." Annabelle still didn't turn around since those tears were still threatening to fall. "Congratulations on your joyful news. Elizabeth is ecstatic."

"I know. Are you certain you are feeling well?"

"Yes. You best be going back to your husband."

"I'm returning home to prepare dinner. Do you wish for me to escort you home?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine? I'll return home myself. You can go on your own way, thank you very much. Good day, Felicity." With that, she stalked away from her enemy, her competition.

* * *

Annabelle waited for Miss Manderly's class to leave the house so she could have some tea with her mentor. She loved these talks with the gentlewoman. Annabelle didn't reveal names, but she also received some advice on rekindling her love life. Miss Manderly wouldn't approve of Annabelle chasing after Felicity's husband, but she did approve of her attempts to put herself back out there for another attempt at love. It was Patrice's idea, to make Ben jealous and realize he loved Annabelle, not Felicity. She was going to attend one of the Rockwell's party's that weekend, where they promised to introduce her to some of their friends.

The girls started to trickle out of the house, talking excitedly with each other. Annabelle spotted Polly, who was skipping down the path. However, the younger version of Felicity stopped when she saw Annabelle standing by the fence. "Good day, Susan. There is something I must take care of."

"Certainly. Good day, Polly," said the brunette with the Merriman daughter. Susan walked in the opposite direction as Polly walked towards Annabelle.

"Good day, Lady Andrews," the girl said, curtsying.

"Good day, Miss Merriman. Enjoy your classes?"

"Aye, I did. May I ask why you are here?"

"Aren't you nosy? Since you seem the need to know, I'm here to have tea with Miss Manderly."

"Oh, I'd think you'd be stalking my brother instead at the store."

"I beg your pardon! Polly, you have no clue what you are talking about."

"I am nine years old, I'm not stupid. My father may not have noticed, nor Ben, but I know you've been haunting our store, staring and swooning after Ben."

"You have your sister's wild imagination, Miss Merriman."

"I do not! My eyes are not playing with me nor am I seeing things that aren't there. I'm seeing the truth while the adults are looking past it! You are infatuated with my sister's husband and I will not have you ruining her marriage. Or cause her to lose her child!" Polly stomped her foot.

Annabelle realized the girl was young, but she was smart. She was a force to be reckoned with, especially when her family was attacked. Polly was very protective, as she was close with Felicity. Annabelle made a mental note to ask Patrice for some ways to deter the young Merriman girl from messing up their plans.

First, she would try to scare the young girl. Annabelle doubted it would work since Polly was too much like Felicity, but it was worth the attempt. Didn't Felicity herself just say you couldn't be too careful? "Listen to me, little one, you're playing with fire. I am not someone you would want to make your enemy. Stay out of my business, understand?"

"Annabelle, are you coming inside for tea?" Miss Manderly called from the doorway. Lady Andrews straightened up, casting Polly an evil look.

"I apologize for keeping you, Miss Manderly. Young Miss Merriman and I were talking for a few minutes. Good day, Miss Merriman."

"Good day, Lady Andrews, Miss Manderly," Polly said, glaring at Annabelle. The older woman walked into the house. "I'm the one playing with fire? Watch out, Lady Andrews," Polly replied, walking away.

* * *

A/N: For those of you wondering, Billy Joel was awesome! I'm currently on Spring Break (yay!) vacationing at home (sleep, glorious sleep!). Luckily, this time the wireless internet is working on my laptop so I can update…yay! Mac

A/N2: Sorry this was a little late: connection problems. Mac


	8. Troubles, Dancing and Ponderings

Chapter 8:

To say that Felicity wasn't excited would be a lie. She was ecstatic from the moment her mother had suggested that she might be pregnant. Ben was also excited. She would catch him staring at her, especially her stomach. "You're not going to see anything yet. 'Tis too early," Felicity would say at the time.

"Aye, but our child is still there. I'm watching him."

"If that be the case, I am sure she is quite pleased to have your attention."

"The child is yours; I am certain he or she is going to love the limelight," Ben replied, hugging his wife. "I know I love that you love to be the center of attention."

"Is it my fault that I seem to be drawn to all the action that happens in Williamsburg, is it?" Felicity asked, shrinking into his embrace. "I just happen to be the center of attention."

"Aye, but you love it."

"I never said I didn't." The couple shared a laugh, enjoying the moment they had together.

* * *

Felicity was looking forward to motherhood, but she was still anxious. She knew the risks, all women knew the risks of giving birth. She wanted the baby now, she didn't want to have to worry about the labor nor the fact that she wouldn't make it to see her child. She wanted to be a mother; Felicity didn't want to leave Ben alone with their child and having to bury her. She didn't want to have to bury their child with him. Or worse, having to bury her and their child. It was perfectly plausible—it had only happened to a young couple down the street a month or two before. He was just another man who had to bury his wife and dead child in Virginia, in the newly formed United States.

"You'll be fine, Lissie," Ben comforted her one night. He had woken up and found her crying next to him, a nightmare having taken hold of her. Ben sat her up and listened to her sob out what had been happening in her dream. From what he had understood amongst the tears, she had had a dream where she watched them lower their child in the ground—next to her grave. She was afraid she wasn't going to survive; she wasn't going to make it to see their child grow up or that their child wasn't going to make it to grow up. And that scared him. But he needed to comfort her now.

"You are the strongest person I know—even stronger than some of the men I fought beside during the Revolution. You will make it to raise our son or daughter," he said, squeezing her hand. "I am certain of that."

By that point, Felicity was down to sniffling. She was calming down considerably. Ben always had the ability to that for her. "What if the baby doesn't make it?" she asked, hiccupping slightly.

Ben hugged her tightly. "Tis your child. Your strength certainly will be passed on to him or her," he said. "We're going to be a family of three in nine months, you trust me."

"I trust you." She hugged him. "I just can't help but feel nervous. The odds are not in my favor."

"I know, Lissie. But don't you worry anything. Now, go to sleep. We all need it," Ben said kissing her. He gently pulled her down and the two fell back to sleep.

* * *

Mrs. Merriman rubbed her son-in-law's back. "You are comforting Lissie perfectly well, Ben, you have nothing to fear," she said.

"Could you tell that to your daughter?" Ben asked, head in his hands.

"I'm afraid Felicity's concerns are real. You know that too, Ben. Women don't look forward to labor and many do not make it past it, it is a fact we have come to accept," Mrs. Merriman said. She patted Ben's back, walking into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Mr. Merriman leaned forward. "She's right. But you're right too. Everything will be fine. Felicity is Martha's daughter and will go on to have many children."

"I hope not that many children," Ben replied, smiling. "I do not think Williamsburg would be able to handle all those little Felicity clones walking the city."

"Mayhaps they'll take after you? Then the city won't try to castrate you." Edward laughed, watching his son-in-law continue to shake his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Felicity was busy trying to teach her youngest sister some of the dances Polly would need to know for the upcoming Christmas ball. A would be easy task became difficult because Polly would not hold still long enough for Felicity to demonstrate the moves. The youngest Merriman daughter kept flitting about the room, going on and on about how wonderful the ball would be. She made guess at who the guest list was going to include, what they were going to wear, wondered what she was going to wear (here, Felicity had to smile at the memory of the almost finished dress), what type of music would be played, and, of course, how good the food was going to be! "I believe the food is the most important part of the party," Polly said.

"Of course," Felicity laughed. "You would plan a party's dinner down to the last dessert and then forget to invite the guests!"

"At least with food, you don't have to have a polite conversation with it and pretend to be interested in the most mundane things. That's the only down part of a party, the boring discussions women are forced to have."

"Hush, now. Some conversations are very delightful. Besides, if you have a few quick polite conversations you can easily spend the rest of the time dancing," Felicity said. "Of course, you cannot if you keep bouncing around and don't learn the moves to the dances that will be performed."

Polly stopped and stood next to her sister. "How come the men can have the serious discussions and we're stuck discussing fashion?"

"That's just the way it is. Though everyone can discuss serious issues. Women prefer not to, just to remain polite."

"Yet you and Ben have serious discussions."

"That's because he respects my opinion. You'll find someone who respects you as well," Felicity said. "Now, can we start this dance lesson before I am unable to do so?" She rubbed her stomach.

"Does the baby kick yet?"

"No, it does not. Now stop avoiding this lesson!" Felicity laughed. With that, the dancing lessons finally commenced.

* * *

Later that night, Felicity was busy finishing the dress for Polly as she talked with Ben. Polly, however, was next door pondering her sister when she was supposed to be in bed. She was worried for her sister and her brother-in-law because of Annabelle Andrews. She grew up listening to Felicity and Elizabeth recount stories about the older Cole girl and Nan trying to defend a few of Annabelle's actions. Not most, but a few. Polly didn't like her from the get-go, especially because of the animosity between the woman and her favorite sister. That dislike had grown since meeting the infamous Lady Annabelle Andrews.

Annabelle seemed to be the type who had always gotten whatever she wanted with little to no conflict. She snapped her fingers and it was there. It was certainly true that Annabelle had had her own share of troubles since leaving America. She absolutely hated returning across the Atlantic, Polly knew that. She had listened to countless stories about how much Annabelle loved England and despised Virginia. But she did love Ben and Ben was in Virginia. So for now, Annabelle would love Virginia until she had Ben and could convince him to leave the area for good. They would be leaving behind a heartbroken Felicity, who had to deal with the shame of a separation from her husband. Polly knew that legal divorce wasn't allowed in Virginia, there would be no court to help her sister.

But Polly knew she shouldn't worry about Ben. Her sister's husband was a member of the family and wasn't leaving anytime soon. Ben was her father's partner as well as Felicity's husband. He loved both his roles in the Merriman household. He especially loved Felicity and being her husband. He adored Felicity, he adored the entire family. Annabelle was mistaken if she thought she could change what he felt for the Merrimans and for his wife.

Ben also loved working at the store; he had told Polly so on her many trips to the store. Polly liked to hang around there, but she wasn't like Felicity. Her sister would get behind the counter and work with the customers; Polly wanted to watch the customers. She was as energetic as Felicity, but not as outgoing. Polly preferred to watch people, see what she could learn from the way they behaved. Nan thought it was rude, Felicity thought it could become a career. "Women don't have careers, Lissie, not women like us," Polly once said.

"Did Nan take over your body? I hope not, though I do fear sometimes our practical sister does practice witchcraft. Ever notice the funny way she has of being able to read my mind?" Felicity responded.

"Tis not hard, Lissie," Ben had called out from where he was working on the store books. "You seem to wear your thoughts in your eyes. I always know what you think."

"That's because you're my husband. Of course, you know," Felicity said with a smile. "But Polly, you can write a story, give yourself a man's name and publish it. You could be famous."

Polly smiled at the thought. She hadn't told her parents the possibility she could be a writer, though she suspected. Her father often gave her a book of paper to write things down when she ran out of paper. They, along with Felicity and Ben, would also be her primary audience—and their reactions were good. She planned to share some of her stories with her friends from Miss Manderly's soon. But for now, she would use her powers of observation to watch Annabelle closely. No one was going to ruin her sister's marriage. No one.

* * *

A/N: Lessee how long it has been since I last updated…in over a month! Oh, my readers, accept my apologies. I'm afraid it wasn't my month. I had spring break but then got sick when I got back. Then I had some problems with a club I'm in which lead to some unhappy Mac times. And of course, my worst enemy—WRITER'S BLOCK! (It's evil, I tell you, evil!) But now, here's a short chapter. And to all my Christian readers: happy Easter! --Mac 


	9. Banabelle Forms a Plan

Chapter 9:

"Come in, Lady Annabelle. Lady Rockwell is waiting in the parlor for you," Isabella, the Rockwells' slave, said, bowing. Isabella led Annabelle to the main parlor, where Patrice waved her off.

"Anna, I hope you are well," Patrice said, embracing her friend.

"I am." Patrice and Annabelle sat down. "I'm looking forward to the annual Christmas ball that is coming soon."

"Tis all I can talk about. I do believe my poor Roger is tired of hearing of it but I believe he is looking forward to it as well. It is a perfect place for him to expand business connections."

"Especially this year, my dear. I heard Lady Palinger is inviting some friends of hers from Richmond."

"Richmond! The colonial capital?" Patrice exclaimed. "How did you find out such valuable information?"

"Miss Manderly."

"You know Margaret Manderly? I can hardly get an invite to tea because of her gentlewomen classes."

"She was my gentlewoman instructor when we first came to this god-forsaken place," Annabelle said. "I often return to talk with her. She is a most valued friend—just like you."

Isabella brought in the tea tray and left quietly. "Roger and I are excited for Arnold and his new wife are returning for their wedding trip."

"They went to the Caribbean, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, with a little side trip to visit some family and friends in England. Roger received a note from Arnold the other day stating when he and Sarah are returning. He also said they are bringing home one of their cousins, a John Freeman."

Annabelle almost spit out her tea in a very un-gentlewomanly way, but prevented herself from doing so. "John Freeman? Lord John Freeman of Essex?"

"Yes, him," Patrice replied. "You've heard of him? He hasn't been to London society often. He prefers the country."

"The English country is quite lovely and more civilized than the American wilderness," Annabelle responded. "Why is Lord John Freeman coming to Virginia?"

"Tis because he loves the countryside and nature. He wishes to expand his knowledge and to learn the new plants, trees and animals native to this new nation. If I quote his words correctly."

"So, he's an adventurer?" Annabelle asked, intrigued.

"Yes." Patrice took a sip of her tea. "Why? Turning your attentions away from Ben, are we?"

"No, of course not." Annabelle was shocked. She was interested in her friend's cousin but not in that way, she was certain. "I was just curious…for Felicity."

"Oh?" Patrice was now interested, almost as much as Annabelle was surprised for the response she had just given. "How so?"

"Well, Ben really isn't Felicity's type. She's a wild being who loves the outdoors, horses and adventure. Ben is the type to stay at home and mind the store. The greatest adventure he has had was the Revolution, which I'm sure war has quenched that thirst. But Felicity's hasn't."

"I do believe where you are going. You always had a mind for planning, my dear friend," Patrice replied as Roger came in. "Darling! How was your day? You are home early. 'Tis not yet dusk." She kissed her husband.

"I know. I wished to come home early as Arnold, Sarah and John's ship is docking early tomorrow. I wanted everything ready and to get to bed early. You know how I am without my sleep."

"Yes, I do, my dumpling."

"Ahh, good day, Annabelle. I'm afraid I didn't see you."

"Good day, Roger. It's quite alright," Annabelle replied, letting Roger kiss her hand. "Patrice and I were just talking about your cousin. Lord John Freeman of Essex, is that right?"

"Indeed. I'm sure he's heard of you."

"Anyone in society—be they in London or not—has heard of Lady Annabelle Andrews," Patrice responded confidently. "I'm certain John may have sent his condolences upon Peter's death."

"He most likely did. I simply cannot recall the list I received. My grief was too great when writing the thank you notes to remember names," Annabelle explained.

Patrice grabbed Roger's arms. "Darling, Annabelle has had the most wonderful idea! One that will help our cause greatly while helping your dear cousin."

"Oh? Let me sit down and listen to it, for I'm certain it will be grand. Isabella, do fetch another cup of tea," he called out. The slave appeared in a few minutes with a cup and fresh pot of tea. She curtsied before leaving. "Now then, what's this wonderful idea of yours, Annabelle."

"I was thinking of introducing John to Felicity," Annabelle stated. "From what I've heard of him, and what your dear wife has told me, they seem like the perfect couple."

"John has always searched England for a feisty woman—he likes them—to share his adventures with. Isn't that right, Roger?"

"Indeed, it is, Patrice."

"And Felicity certainly has a taste for adventure," Annabelle said. "She always loves the outdoors and is a highly skilled horsewoman."

"She is? She will most likely miss that when she is great with child," Roger mused. "Yet I see where you are going with this. We introduce John to Felicity, who realizes that he is much more suited for her and then she will leave Ben, who will be free to court Annabelle. A wonderful idea! When shall they meet?"

"I believe they should meet at Lady Palinger's Christmas Ball," Patrice replied. "Tis a grand setting for a new romance to begin. Don't you both agree?"

"Aye, especially we met at the Duke of Glouster's Summer Cotillion," Roger said, kissing his wife's hand.

Annabelle grew a bit misty-eyed. "Peter and I met at a ball as well. Lord Milner's birthday ball," she reminisced. "A ball is a perfect setting. Though when can I meet him? I do believe if I start telling stories of Felicity—cleverly forgetting to mention her marriage—so that he will become intrigued and wish to be introduced to her at the ball. Felicity is a gentlewoman, so she won't refuse his request for a dance."

"We then sit back and watch the romance unfold," Patrice smiled. "Perfect. I know, Roger, we should hold a tea with John, Arnold, Sarah, ourselves and Annabelle. Allow John to meet her and be able to know someone else in the city."

"I do believe he will like that, my dear. In three days time should be perfect, give my brother, his wife and our cousin time to rest."

"Of course," Patrice said. She, Annabelle and Roger smiled at each other.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked her sister, rocking little James while standing outside of Annabelle's room.

"I'll be having tea with Patrice and Roger, Bitsy," Annabelle replied, finishing the touches on her hair. "There. Mother should be proud that at least one of us inherited her talent for hair and wigs."

"You look lovely. A bit too lovely to be merely having tea with Lord and Lady Rockwell, as you are close friends, if you ask me."

"Tis a good thing I didn't ask you. Yet you have seen through me," Annabelle replied, turning to face her sister. "Roger's brother and his new wife will also be attending tea. As is their cousin, Lord John Freeman."

"Of the Freemans of Essex?" Elizabeth asked, wide-eyed.

"Tis good you still know British society, Bitsy. I'm off. Tell Mother not to worry if I am a bit late for dinner, would you?" She breezed past her sister.

"I will. And I do not like the name 'Bitsy,' Bananabelle!"

* * *

Lord John Freeman was as handsome as Annabelle had heard, maybe even more—if possible. He was a favorite of the ladies in London society, when he did grace the city with his presence. Other news came from those who also traveled in country circles, also bringing back word of his good looks.

He was certainly taller than Patrice and Annabelle. He stood a few inches above Arnold, who was a head above his brother, but John was clearly much younger than the Rockwell brothers, even the Ladies Rockwell. The new Lady Arnold Rockwell, Sarah, was once a widow and near her late thirties, but still able to have children from what Annabelle had heard. The other Lady Rockwell, Patrice, was a few years older than Annabelle but not more than ten. Annabelle had never fully learned Patrice's age, but knew there was a good amount of years between Patrice and Roger and her friend still had many years to bear children.

Lord Freeman did not wear a wig, unlike his cousins, preferring to keep his black hair tied back with a simple bow. He was tanned, but not too much, a sign of the time he spent outdoors. He was incredibly fit, a fast contrast to the rather plump Roger Rockwell and the rather lanky Arnold Rockwell. He had a charming smile, just as the ladies in London had said, holding an air of approachability. He had a deep, rich voice and a contagious laugh. He smelled of the forest and the English countryside, which Annabelle and Peter had visited a few times. He was quite energetic and had many tales of his adventures to tell. Annabelle found herself enjoying his company, almost forgetting of her plan and of Ben.

"Lady Andrews, may I request your assistance on checking on the status of dessert?" Patrice asked, politely. Annabelle agreed and left with her friend. Once they were out of the others' earshot, Patrice hissed, "When are you going to discuss Felicity with John?"

With a jolt, Annabelle remembered Ben and felt guilty for allowing herself to be drawn to John. But she quickly formulated a response. "I'll mention her when we return, Patrice. I didn't want to mention her upfront and have him become suspicious. Tis best that he told me some of his tales so that I can use them as a starting point to acquaint him with our dear Mrs. Davidson."

"Best not call her that to him, remember? John is an honorable man, Annabelle, and will not pursue a married woman."

"I remember, Patrice. I will be conscientious and refer to her as Miss Merriman," Annabelle responded. "Shall we return?"

"Indeed. Isabella, you and Beatrice follow shortly with the cakes," Patrice ordered her slave.

"Yes, ma'am," Isabella responded as she and Beatrice curtsied. Patrice and Annabelle returned to the parlor.

"Dessert will be in a few minutes. I hope it is to your liking, Lord Freeman," she said.

John smiled. "I'm certain it will be. And we are family. I do believe that you can call me John, if I may call you Patrice?"

"Certainly, John," Patrice responded. "Sarah, you must tell Roger and me of your wedding trip! You've hardly spoken of it and we are quite anxious, never having been to the Caribbean islands ourselves."

"Of course, Patrice. We've been resting and enjoying married life we almost forgot!" Sarah replied, smiling.

"John, would you care for the discussion?" Roger asked. John shook his head, laughing.

"I'm afraid we may have bored our dear cousin with our talk when we stayed with him in Essex, dear brother," Arnold said from where he sat in the corner. "Lady Andrews, will you join us?"

"I believe I will keep Lord Freeman company, if that be alright with you," Annabelle said. "Though I do hope, Lady Rockwell, you will tell me of your trip at a later time. Lord Andrews and I traveled to the Caribbean whilst we were married and I am curious as to whether or not it has changed."

"I shall anticipate our own tea party, then!" Sarah Rockwell replied. "Though you may call me Sarah as I hope I may call you Annabelle. Any friend of Roger and Patrice's is certainly a friend of Arnold's and myself."

"Indeed, Sarah." With that, the Rockwells turned amongst themselves, leaving Annabelle and John to themselves. "I do hope you don't mind, Lord Freeman," she replied.

"Not at all, Lady Andrews, though I wish you would call me John," he replied.

"Then you must call me Annabelle."

"Agreed," John said. "I knew your late husband as our fathers were friends. He and I were the same age and great hunting partners. I'm afraid I was adventuring in India when you two were married, but I did make a rare trip to London for his funeral."

"Aye, I remember you now. You were constantly by his mother's side," Annabelle said. "T'was a great comfort to her in her grief."

"I would imagine, though I sat with you for a bit," he said.

"You did? I'm afraid I cannot recall much of those times."

"As is appropriate."

"You were in India when Peter and I were married, you say? He always wanted to travel to India; unfortunately he fell ill when we were planning to go. I must admit he even had me excited for the journey."

"India is a great place to travel too. I hope to go back there and I hope you can go there as well."

"I hope so, too," Annabelle said. "You seem quite the adventurer."

"I am. My poor mother is often frightened for me though not as much now that I am with Arnold and Roger. She must hope their society connections will keep me in the city and out of the wilderness."

"I have a friend who would be fascinated with your adventurers. She is always itching for one herself, or in the middle of one," Annabelle said. "Well, she's actually my little sister Elizabeth's friend, so I guess she and I are more of acquaintances. Either way, she almost has as many stories as you do, John."

"Indeed? Does she enjoy the outdoors and horses?"

"Aye! Her late grandfather willed her father his plantation, seeing as he wanted it to go to Felicity's mother. I do believe he will leave the plantation to Felicity and her husband. From what Elizabeth has said, Felicity is terribly fond of the place as well as the surrounding woods. She is capable in surviving in the woods, as she can tell you, and a skilled horseback rider."

"How splendid! You said her name is Felicity?"

"Aye! Felicity Merriman."

"Merriman. That name sounds familiar."

"Her father owns the General Store here in Williamsburg," Annabelle said simply.

John laughed. "Aye! That is how I've heard it. Merriman General Store. I shall now have to stop by and see if I can meet this Felicity Merriman. She sounds like the type of girl I've been waiting to meet and couldn't find in England. From what you said, I do believe the plantation would most likely be part of her dowry?"

"Indeed!" Annabelle said, smiling. Her plan was working, but she had to prevent John from seeing Felicity and Ben together else her plan would be ruined. "Mayhaps you shouldn't try to find her at the General Store. 'Tis often crowded and if she be there, she is most likely helping her father and his assistant."

"Aye, and I guess I cannot not simply arrive at the Merriman front door to see her," John said, frowning.

"There is a Christmas ball in about a week. Tis late, but I know someone who may be able to arrange for you to be invited. I'm sure Lady Palinger will not dare to overlook the Lord John Freeman of Essex. Felicity will be in attendance as her father is a well-respected man in the city," Annabelle explained. "If Miss Manderly can convince Lady Palinger to invite you, I will arrange for you and Miss Merriman to meet."

"Wonderful! I'm not much for balls—I would much rather be sleeping under the stars—but I will certainly make an exception for this one if I may meet Felicity Merriman. Thank you, Annabelle, thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Oh, here comes Isabella and Beatrice with the cakes. I hope they don't spoil my appetite for dinner back at my sister's house."

"I'm sure they won't," John replied. "These seem to be lighter than air." He and Annabelle shared a laugh before joining the others for the cakes. As they ate and talked, Annabelle felt her heart soar. Everything was going to work out for her and be perfect. She was certain that within a year's time, she and Ben would be telling of their wedding trip and announcing the news of their first child—which she was going to deliver. She was certain of that, thanks to John Freeman.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear me, I seem to be horrible about updating this! Well, I'm actually entering finals—its reading weekend, but who actually reads? They should just rename this "Packing Weekend" instead because that's what we are really doing! So, if I don't update next week, you know why. As for if I don't update after that…I have no excuse except when I go to London at the end of May. But I hope to get in one update before I hop on plane across the Atlantic. Mac 


	10. Banabelle's Plan Goes Boom

Chapter 10:

It was a few days before Lady Palinger's Christmas Eve ball and Felicity was finally finished with her sister's dress. "Who do you think?" she asked her husband when he got home that night, holding it up to her.

"I believe it is too small for you, Lissie," he replied.

"Ben! It isn't for me and you know that! It's Polly's dress."

"She will look like a young lady in that dress, Lissie, you did a wonderful job with it. When are you giving it to her?"

"Tomorrow. T'will be an early Christmas surprise," Felicity replied, laying the dress out on their bed. "She will be so happy!"

"Aye, she will be. However, I do pray that you have fixed dinner."

"Aye, I have. The dress has been sitting here as I was waiting to show it to you when you returned home. Shall we eat now?"

"Of course. I am certain both you and our unborn babe are hungry," Ben replied, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He pulled her close and hugged her. "Though I do believe you will be overjoyed to hear that you need not cook dinner tomorrow night."

"Indeed? Why?"

"Your father has invited us over for dinner. He said your mother wanted to see you before the Christmas Eve Ball."

"Tis perfect! We can give Polly her dress then! Now, on to the dining room before our dinner grows cold!"

"How horrible would that be!" Ben exclaimed, mock dramatically. Felicity giggled and let him lead her to the room.

* * *

"Felicity was agreeable to enjoying dinner home with us tonight, right?" Mr. Merriman asked his son-in-law the next day.

"Aye, she nearly burst from joy when I told her," Ben laughed in reply. "Shall I deliver Mr. Jacobs' new tack?" Mr. Merriman nodded and Ben soon departed the store. A few minutes later, Felicity walked in with some lunch for her husband and father.

"Lissie! This is a surprise. Your mother said she was going to send Nan with my lunch and would also offer for her to bring Ben's."

"I know, but I haven't been in the store for a long time. I've missed it and offered to come myself."

Her father laughed at his daughter's answer. "Felicity Merriman, I do believe you love this store more than either Ben or I," he replied. "Come. We shall set up for lunch in the back. Ben should return from the errand I sent him on in a few minutes. Shall you stay?"

"I cannot as I did not pack for myself," Felicity said, following her father. However, a customer entered the shop so Edward bid his daughter to proceed as he would handle the new person. Felicity nodded and disappeared.

She set about preparing the back room for the men's lunch, making it a bit nicer than how it usually looked. Her father walked in, picking up his cloak. "I'm afraid I will not be able to enjoy your mother's delicious lunch yet. A customer needs my help," he explained. He sighed. "This set up looks positively inviting. Will you leave a note for your husband before closing the store?"

"You are closing the store?"

"Aye, there isn't a person to tend the store until William is old enough to be an apprentice."

"I could mind the store for you, Father."

"Aye, but you shouldn't be standing long in your condition, Lissie. Nor standing on any stools to reach items on the high shelves or lifting heavy objects."

"I can sit on the stool while tending the store and, thanks to the local gossips, all women know I am in a delicate condition. They will not complain."

"Lissie, you are more than qualified to mind my store. I shall return shortly, but if Ben comes back first, you are to surrender the store to him immediately. No fighting him, understood?"

"Aye." Edward kissed Felicity's forehead and rushed out of the store. Felicity dragged out the stool she had often sat upon while tending the General Store and made herself comfortable. It was quiet, which disappointed her immensely. She prayed that one customer walked in the door before Ben or her father came back.

* * *

She thought she was going to doze off right there at the counter when the door opened. She straightened up as a very handsome man walked in. He was finely dressed, someone Annabelle would be attracted to immediately but he would be repelled by her snotty attitude. Felicity felt like she could approach him and he would regard her as one does an old friend, even though they were strangers. He walked towards the counter, smiling in a friendly manner. Felicity could tell he was an outdoors man, despite his expensive apparel. "Good day, I'm looking for Mr. Edward Merriman, please," the man said.

"I am sorry, but Mr. Merriman stepped out for the moment," Felicity replied, smiling. "May I help you, though?"

"I wasn't aware Mr. Merriman would take a female apprentice."

"I'm not an apprentice," Felicity replied, feeling a sense of déjà vu. When she thought on it, she realized those were almost the same words she and Ben had exchanged when he returned from the war. "I am his daughter, Felicity."

"Felicity?" The man seemed interested, which unnerved her. "I am Lord John Freeman. Tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He kissed Felicity's hand.

"The honor is mine, milord. May I help you?"

"I was just exploring town and told my cousin that I would pick up some sugar. Save her slave girl a trip since I was out. Do you have any?"

"Aye, I believe my father received a fresh batch just the other day. I'll return in one moment," Felicity replied, hurrying to the back room. The man called out after her.

"I hear you are an excellent horsewoman," John replied.

"Aye, but may I ask who you heard that from?" Felicity asked, bringing out the sugar. She told him the price and he paid.

"I heard it from a friend of my cousin's as well as some neighbors. Is it true you now ride a horse that was considered wild and untamable?"

"Aye, my horse Penny. She was only such because her owner abused her. I rescued her and set her free. She fortunately was returned to me almost a year later by my beloved grandfather."

"The one who left you his plantation at King's Creek, between here and Yorktown, am I correct?"

"Aye, you have heard correct. I, however, cannot believe what I am hearing."

"Why?"

"Because it would mean that the gossips in Williamsburg are worse than I imagined," Felicity replied. "Nothing is safe in this town."

"I only asked a select few, who weren't very forthcoming. You and your family are held in high esteem here in the city. I usually received terse replies as well as under the breath mutterings about 'leaving the poor girl alone' and 'in her condition.' I paid them no mind," John replied. He then laughed. "I do believe I am coming on a bit strong. The friend I was telling you about told me about your love for nature. I have such a love myself—especially for horses."

"Indeed?" Felicity asked. "I do believe your friend was right in assuming we have a few things in common."

"Aye, she was going to introduce us at Lady Palinger's ball. You were attending it?"

"It will be my youngest sister's first ball. I would not miss it for anything save an illness," Felicity replied. She was quite enjoying her conversation with this Lord Freeman. "Tis all she can talk about and will not hold still. Which isn't very helpful when I am trying to help her with the dances, if you think about it. Do you enjoy balls?"

"Nay, I do not. I avoided them like it was the plague. I preferred the countryside and the laws of the wilderness to London and the laws of society. I only went to one or two because my mother or father would drag me with them."

"I adore balls as much as I adore riding my beloved Penny, I must admit."

"Finally. Here I was thinking we were too perfectly matched up—we would have nothing to argue over!" Lord Freeman laughed. Felicity smiled.

"You are from London? There must be a ball there every week!"

"Aye, t'would seem so I admit."

"Here in Virginia, we oft times only have Lady Palinger's Christmas Eve ball, maybe a few other balls here or there. Some may even be fortunately enough to be invited to balls in Richmond, but not I. That is why I enjoy balls—they aren't chores for me like they are for you, but rather treats. They are a time for us to gather with our neighbors and dance and eat and just be merry together."

Lord Freeman regarded her warmly. "Miss Merriman, I do believe you are a great speaker as well as a very educated woman," he replied. "I do believe we would be great friends as you would keep me entertained on many of my expeditions once spring comes."

"Oh, sir, as honored as I would be, t'would not be proper," Felicity replied.

"Do not call me 'sir', Miss Merriman, you may call me John."

"Aye, John, and I do believe I can allow you to call me Felicity. Nearly everyone in Williamsburg already does."

"Thank you. Now, why would it not be proper for you to escort me come spring?"

"One, I am married. I highly doubt my husband would let me go off with some strange man we had just befriended. Besides, think of the gossip. Second, I believe come spring I will be too large to ride a horse. The women muttering about my 'condition' were referring to my pregnancy. I am due in the summer."

"I see," John said slowly. "I am afraid I was not told you were married. Are you a newly married?"

"I would say so," Felicity replied, thinking a bit. The door opened and her smile grew deeper. This was not unnoticed by John. "Ben! Come, there is someone I would like you to meet. Lord John Freeman, this is my husband, Benjamin Davidson. Ben, this Lord John Freeman. He is visiting some cousins here in Virginia for…oh, how long?"

"My journey here in America is open-ended, Mrs. Davidson," John replied. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Davidson. You are a lucky man, she is a fine woman."

"Aye, she is," Ben replied, hugging her close. "I do hope we shall see you again."

"He is attending Lady Palinger's ball."

"Then we shall see you again. Good day, Lord Freeman."

"Good day, Mr. Davidson, Felicity." Felicity nodded. John left the store as Ben started laughing.

"What, pray tell, is so funny, Benjamin Davidson?"

"You will befriend anybody, wouldn't you?" he asked, heading for the back room. "I hope my lunch isn't cold."

"T'was cold to start with and what do you mean by that statement?"

"I was hoping for a warm lunch was all."

"Not that statement."

"Felicity, you are a personable person. We should have sent you to reason with the British back during the Revolution. You would've charmed them into surrendering long before they actually did," Ben replied. "You just have a way with people. Tis a trait I love you for."

"I love you, too," Felicity said, kissing him. "I shall see you tonight?"

"Aye. Remember, we are eating with your parents."

"I remember. I should head over to see if my mother and Rose require my help. Tell my father I shall see him tonight."

"I shall. And Felicity? Don't forget Polly's dress."

"I shan't." Felicity stopped. "It is odd, but I have a peculiar feeling that we shall be seeing John Freeman more often than we would think."

"Aye, I have the same feeling as well. Yet, I don't think we are going to welcome all those visits," Ben replied, vaguely. "Ah well, tis always an adventure whenever you are around, Felicity Davidson." She smiled and left.

* * *

A/N: Here it is, another chapter! School is over except for that trip to London, which I will be sure to tell you all about when I get back. Look, now you have something else to look forward to besides the next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers and other people who have made this my most viewed story according to the hit counter. --Mac 


	11. Ignorance was Bliss

Chapter 11:

Two days to the ball, Annabelle realized, two days till my plan goes into action. She was nervous, nothing could go wrong. Patrice had made sure of that. Annabelle sighed, realizing how fortunate she was to have such a good friend like that. It almost made her realize why Elizabeth valued Felicity so much. Almost. She fell back on the bed in a most unladylike manner, but, for the first time since her husband had died, didn't care. She just had a feeling things were going to work out.

A knock interrupted Annabelle's euphoria. "Who is it?" she called out, preparing to fix herself up.

"Tis I, Lady Andrews," Rachel's soft voice floated through the door. Annabelle had to strain to hear it.

"Well, then, enter," she ordered, not caring to fix herself. Rachel was a trustworthy servant who had seen her mistress in various states in the short time the woman had been in America. "Rachel, you are a good servant but you need to speak up. I barely heard you just now!"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll try to work on that, ma'am," Rachel said, bobbing into an awkward curtsey. She walked towards Annabelle's wardrobe, a dress draped over her arm.

Annabelle sat up, taking notice. "Rachel, what is that dress for?" she asked, curious.

"Tis for Lady Palinger's Christmas Eve Ball, ma'am."

"Who sent it?" Annabelle knew she hadn't ordered any dresses here in America, she just didn't trust the Williamsburg tailors. The only dressmakers she would trust here in Virginia would be the Richmond ones, because she knew of many who had originated in England. She had been planning a trip to the capital once the New Year and James' baptism had past, hoping to also go with Ben to pick out their future house.

"Tis a gift from Lady Rockwell," Rachel replied, fluffing out the beautiful ruby red skirt. "Isabella delivered it a short while ago with her mistress' holiday greetings."

"I shall have to send Lady Rockwell a thank you gift. Rachel, go tell Bessie to prepare the cookies the family likes and then I wish you to deliver it to the Rockwells. I will write a note in the interim."

"Yes, ma'am," Rachel said, bobbing another curtsy. She left the room as Annabelle viewed the dress. She had to admit, Patrice knew her friend well. The entire dress was made of velvet that was ruby red and white lace decorated the sleeves. Holly leaves were stitched into the bodice. She smiled; she would surely catch Ben's attention in such a dress! She moved to write her good friend a thank you note, dreams of the ball dancing in her head.

* * *

"I have my dress; I just don't know what to do with my hair!" Annabelle said to her sister's mother-in-law over tea later that day. She moaned a bit. "I wish that Peter's mother had let me keep Susan. She always knew what to do with my hair. Tis a pity that she was just a servant, that girl would've put many women in society to shame."

"I wouldn't worry about hair, dear," Catherine Michaels said. "Every woman will be envious of your dress so let some other woman be admired for her hair."

Annabelle didn't reply, but slowly sipped her tea. Catherine had a point. "A part of me says you are right," she finally said, seemingly torn. "However, this is my first ball since returning to Virginia and I wanted to be the envy of everyone at there.

"Besides," she admitted quietly, "there is someone who I know will be attending I wish to impress."

"A male someone?"

"Aye," Annabelle said, still using her quiet voice. "I know it is respectable to be a widow, but when you are older and have children who will care for you. I am still you and do not have any children, unfortunately. As much as I loved Peter, I do believe he would be happy to see me securing my future."

Catherine leaned forward, patting Annabelle's hand. "My dear, you are still young and beautiful, as well as refined and smart. You don't need a fancy hair style or an elegant dress for him to notice you. Just be yourself."

"Thank you, Mrs. Michaels."

"Call me Catherine, dear. You are family, after all."

Annabelle grinned a bit shyly and responded, "Thank you, Catherine. Your husband and you have shown me such hospitality. I hope to be visiting you next Christmas, however." Catherine laughed and the tea continued.

* * *

Elizabeth shook the snow off her cloak as she walked back inside her house. She smiled; she and Felicity always loved white Christmases. They had had a whole discussion about it once when they were younger, sitting in Ben's abandoned loft…

_"Look, Elizabeth, it's snowing," thirteen-years-old Felicity said, laying down on Ben's empty bed. Ever since he went off to fight for the colonies under George Washington, Felicity took to coming up there just to think. "We'll have a white Christmas after all."_

_Elizabeth sighed. "I love when it snows for Christmas. We didn't get much snow in London. Mostly slush."_

_"That's a shame. Snow makes everything look prettier—even old Bananabelle!" Felicity laughed. Elizabeth joined and the loft was filled with their giggles. Once they calmed down, Felicity turned serious. "I wonder how Ben is doing in this snow. The troops up North must have more snow then we do here in Virginia."_

_"I am certain he is fine, Lissie."_

_"I know, it's just…in his last letter he said the colonists aren't well-supplied. Many of them are running out of shoes—he wrote that there were some men marching through deep snow with just rags on their feet!"_

_Elizabeth threw her arms around her friend in a tight hug. Felicity had confessed only weeks before that she cared for Ben as more than a friend. "He will be alright, Lissie. Ben has good shoes and will be fine."_

_"Thank you," Felicity replied, smiling. "I can't stay angry at the snow for too long. It's just so pure and white; it makes everything seem more magical."_

_"Mayhaps one day someone will write a song about a white Christmas," Elizabeth said, jokingly._

_"Why don't we write one?"_

_"Another time. I need to get home. Good night, Lissie."_

_"Good night, Elizabeth. I'll see you tomorrow?"_

_"Tomorrow," Elizabeth agreed, climbing down the ladder. "We can write that Christmas song." Felicity laughed and waved at her friend's retreating form._

* * *

Elizabeth chuckled at the memory. They never did write that Christmas carol; it didn't help that neither could carry a tune. She sat down in the parlor and picked up her abandoned knitting. She was making a blanket for Felicity and Ben's baby, just like Felicity did when she was pregnant with James. She was so happy for her friends. If anyone deserved to be parents, it was the Davidsons. She hoped that Annabelle wasn't plotting to separate the perfect couple. Her sister had been far too quiet and spending much time with that Lady Patrice Rockwell. Those two were peas in a pod, Elizabeth knew. She sighed, realizing that she didn't need the stress of her conniving sister right now, but she had it.

A knock came to the door, startling Elizabeth. "Bessie? Rachel? Malcolm? Anyone here to answer the door?" she called, not wanting to get up.

"I've got it, ma'am," Malcolm said, rushing past the parlor.

"Thank you," Elizabeth called out. She heard the door open and Malcolm's hush voice join with another man's.

Malcolm walked into the room. "Mistress Michaels, there is a Lord John Freeman here," he said. "Shall I show him in?"

"Certainly," Elizabeth replied, remembering that Annabelle knew Lord Freeman since he was Lord Rockwell's cousin. Malcolm bowed and showed in the handsome British lord. "Welcome, Lord Freeman. Care to sit?"

"No, thank you anyway. I was inquiring after Lady Andrews and was told she lived here," Lord Freeman said.

"She does. Lady Andrews is my sister and is living with my husband and myself," Elizabeth explained. "I just returned home myself so I do not know if my sister is here. If you will wait, I'll have a servant search for her."

"I thank you, Mrs. Michaels."

"Malcolm?" Elizabeth called the slave back into the room. "Please find Rachel and ask her where her mistress is, please."

"Yes, ma'am," Malcolm said, bowing.

"T'will only be a moment, I am certain. Rachel always knows where Lady Andrews is," Elizabeth explained, smiling.

Malcolm returned a few minutes later and bowed. "Rachel says that her lady left for a dinner at Miss Manderly's, ma'am," he stated.

"Indeed? I don't recall Annabelle saying she had such plans," Elizabeth said, confused.

"Rachel says it was a last minute invitation," Malcolm explained.

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you, Malcolm," she said. She waved her hand in a quick dismissal and he left the room. "I am sorry, Lord Freeman, that you missed her. Shall I tell her you called?"

"Nay, that shan't be necessary. I'll just speak with her at Lady Palinger's ball."

"Oh, you will be attending?"

"Aye, though I do not care much for balls."

"Lady Palinger's ball is nothing like the balls in London…or so I am told. I was too young to attend a ball when we left England for Virginia," Elizabeth said. She shook her head. "Oh dear, I fear I am blathering. I hope I haven't detained you, Lord Freeman."

"Nay, you have not. Good day, Mrs. Michaels," Lord Freeman said, bowing. He started for the door, and then stopped. He appeared to be considering something and, resolved, turned around. "I hope I am not troubling you, Mrs. Michaels, but I was wondering…do you know a Mrs. Felicity Davidson?"

"Aye, the Davidsons are dear friends of my husband and I. Why?"

"How long have they been married, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Two years, about," Elizabeth replied, extremely confused. "Please, why are you asking about Felicity?"

"I was told by Annabelle that Felicity would be the perfect girl for me. Unfortunately, she didn't tell me she was married," Lord Freeman explained, anger seething out. Elizabeth wasn't surprised as her sister's plan fell into place in her mind. "I do believe I embarrassed myself."

"I am sorry for my sister's lie. If it helps, I am certain Felicity has no intention of embarrassing you. Neither she nor Ben are like that."

"I thank you, but I still wish to discuss this with Annabelle. Tell her I called and that I will talk with her at the ball. Good day, Mrs. Michaels."

"Good day, Lord Freeman." With that, John Freeman left the very angry Elizabeth behind.

* * *

A/N: I have returned from London and present you all with this chapter. I had a lot of fun in England and I want to go back…it was so beautiful! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this…everything is coming to a head and I am afraid things will begin to wrap up. Mac 


	12. Gaining Momentum

Chapter 12:

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Polly said, hugging her sister. Felicity laughed and hugged her back.

"I guess you like the dress?" she asked.

"I love the dress, Lissie!" Polly replied, holding it against her. She twirled around a few times, admiring how the skirts fanned out. "I shall be the belle of the ball!"

"Aye, you will be. I do believe you also will be saving a dance for me?" Ben asked from his seat in the corner.

Polly ran over to him. "Of course I shall," she replied, hugging him as well. "Oh, I cannot wait for the ball."

"That is easy to tell," Nan said, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Nan," Martha warned her daughter. "Polly, 'tis time for bed and I think Felicity and Ben will be heading back to their house now."

"Aye, it is getting late. I shall come over tomorrow to help with Christmas dinner preparations because I daresay we shall have no time before Lady Palinger's ball," Felicity replied, hugging her mother. She and Ben wished everyone a good night before they headed home.

* * *

"Your sister made the dress as a surprise for you to wear at the ball?" Polly's friend, Rebecca, asked. Polly nodded as they walked towards Miss Manderly's for a special dance lesson before Lady Palinger's ball so that the girls wouldn't be too nervous the next night.

"Oh, Polly, you are so fortunate." Her other friend, Susan, sighed. "I wish I had an older sister who would make a dress for me."

"Well, I certainly cannot wait until tomorrow to see it," Rebecca hinted. Polly shook her head.

"I wish I could, but today is when Mother, Rose, Nan and Felicity will be planning Christmas dinner. Mother said that since I have reached the age for gentlewoman lessons, I shall help them prepare as well. She is calling it 'homework' for Miss Manderly's class. As if finishing our samplers wasn't enough 'homework'!"

Rebecca and Susan giggled. "'Our' samplers?" Susan asked. "Polly, my sampler has been finish for a few weeks now. I believe Rebecca, you have also finished yours as well?"

"Aye, a week after you."

"Are you two telling me that I am the only one who hasn't finished her sampler?" Polly asked. Her two friends looked at each other before replying:

"Aye!" Polly groaned, causing her friends to break out of giggles into full laughter.

"It isn't humorous! I shall be working hard on it all day tomorrow before the ball rather than practicing my dancing! It is supposed to be a Christmas present for Miss Manderly and I won't have time on Christmas to finish it!"

"Polly, calm down," Rebecca said, squeezing Polly's hand. "Our next lesson isn't for three days after Christmas. You will have time."

"Thank you," Polly replied. She then turned serious and stopped walking. Susan and Rebecca, not used to this side of their friend, stopped as well. "May I ask you two for an important favor?"

"No, Polly, I am not finishing your sampler," Susan replied.

Rebecca nudged her friend. "Susan, I do not think she is joking with us. I do believe she is serious about this favor."

"Aye, I am sorry. Tell me the favor and I will grant it."

"As will I," Rebecca said. "You can trust us, Polly."

"I know." Polly dropped her voice and motioned for the two to get closer. "I know we are planning on enjoying ourselves tomorrow night, but I need you two to help me keep an eye on someone at the ball. I suspect Lady Annabelle Andrews is plotting to steal Ben from my husband and may do something at the ball."

"Lady Annabelle Andrews? Polly, are you certain?"

"I am not entirely certain, but I have such a strong feeling about it. My sister's best friend, Elizabeth, has been talking with Felicity in hushed tones and I often hear Annabelle's name mention in their conversations. Elizabeth is Lady Andrews' sister, so if she suspects something 'tis not just me."

"Aye, I will help you protect your sister," Susan replied. Rebecca agreed as well.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Rebecca replied. "If Lady Andrews is planning on hurting your sister, she will regret crossing the three of us."

* * *

Lady Rockwell closed her parlor door so that the slaves wouldn't overhear the conversation. She was a bit paranoid because she had heard them talking about hers and Annabelle's plan to separate Ben and Felicity Davidson. She came down hard on them, even though they swore over and over that they hadn't told anybody, but she needed to put some fear into her slaves. She just hoped, for everybody's sake, that they hadn't been blabbing about town. She turned to Lady Andrews and sighed. "I am afraid we need to be careful of what my slaves hear," she warned. "They swear they haven't told anyone anything, but I trust the whole lot of them as much as anyone in power trusts their help."

"I understand completely," Annabelle replied. "I am also very careful in what I tell Rachel, though she has proven herself quite loyal to me."

"Aye, I wish all slaves could be as loyal as Rachel is. I also wish they would be as meek and quite as she as well." Annabelle nodded. "Do you have any suspicions that someone knows?"

"I don't believe anyone knows, but I have reason to doubt my sister is completely ignorant. She suspects something is afoot."

"What makes you believe that?" Patrice replied, sitting down.

"Elizabeth was upset all through out dinner yesterday. Our parents and her husband questioned her about it, but she insisted she was fine. I noticed the evil looks she kept sending in my direction," Annabelle explained. "Later, she coldly told me that a Lord Freeman had been there earlier to call on me."

"John did not say anything about Felicity to Elizabeth, did he?"

"I cannot say. Bitsy stalked off afterwards and remained in her room all night. I was unable to discuss it further with her this morning as well because Mother and Catherine were in the room. If Bitsy already suspects and I cannot arouse suspicion in those two as well."

"Do you have ideas of what Elizabeth suspects?"

"I believe she suspects that I will use Lord Freeman to make Ben jealous," Annabelle stated quite firmly. "I do not believe she suspects our true intention."

"I hope she didn't reveal Felicity's true marital status," Patrice said.

"I do not believe she did. After all, if she did, why would Lord Freeman wish to speak with me at the ball? He is still in the dark and wishes to continue with the plan to woo Felicity, whom he believes an unmarried maid not a married woman who is pregnant with her first child."

"I hope all goes well," Patrice said, holding her friend's hand. "You deserve to be happy."

"I know." Annabelle smiled. She turned the conversation to little things about the ball the next day and how things were going to work out for her and Ben after the holidays. She never noticed how introspective Patrice Rockwell had become, which was quite unusual for her friend.

* * *

However, Roger did notice his wife's behavior. As they prepared for bed that night, he asked her what was wrong. "I was having tea with Anna today and we were discussing her plan to marry Ben, when I told her she deserved to be happy."

"Patrice, darling, I know you care about Anna and didn't lie about her happiness, but what has you feeling so sad?"

"I am not sad, but I am feeling a bit guilty. I will stand by Anna no matter what happens, but as I said that statement I realized something very important."

"Oh?"

"She deserves happiness, but I do not believe Benjamin Davidson is the one who will bring it to her. I believe she is blinded by her feelings for her first love and the fact he is unattainable. I think she would be happier if she were married to your cousin."

"John? Annabelle loves the social world, he detests it!"

"Aye, but they do say opposites attract. I think they are a good, solid match. I wish I could get Anna to see the same," Patrice replied, sitting on their bed. Roger sat down next to her.

"I believe you will have to let Annabelle realize these things in her own time. I am certain that you will stand by her no matter what happens."

"Aye. Good night, Roger."

"Good night, Patrice."

* * *

Elizabeth rushed into the Merriman household, startling Nan. She almost dropped the pan she was holding. "Elizabeth, you scared me!" she said. "Gentlewomen do not…"

"Nan, not now, please. Where is your sister?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Where is your sister? I know you know of whom I talking about!"

"She is inside with Mother and Rose, writing out a list of items Polly needs to pick up from Father's store."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said, rushing from the kitchen to the parlor. Rose and Mrs. Merriman watched as Felicity wrote down the food items they rattled off while Polly stood in a corner looking like she would rather be somewhere else but in that room. The four women looked at her, a bit surprised. "Hello. May I borrow Lissie for a bit?" she asked.

"Certain," Martha replied, taking the list from Felicity. "Is everything alright, Elizabeth?"

"Everything is fine," Elizabeth replied, pulling her friend from the room. She dragged her out of the kitchen (stopping only to get Felicity's cloak) and back into the Davidson household next door. Felicity hardly regained her bearings when Elizabeth whirled on her friend. "We need to talk."

"I thought as much considering how you dragged me over here. What do we need to talk about?"

"My sister. I know Annabelle's plan to separate you and Ben," Elizabeth said.

"How? Did you two have some sisterly bonding and she told you everything?"

"Of course not. I figured it out on my own. I believe you now are an acquaintance of a Lord John Freeman of Essex?"

"Aye, he came to the store the other day and we had a pleasant conversation…Annabelle was the 'friend' who thought he and I would make a handsome couple!"

"Aye. She was obviously hoping that you would realize John was your perfect husband whilst Ben realized Annabelle was his perfect wife!"

"I must admit, I am impressed with Annabelle's creativity," Felicity said. "That is a grand plan with one flaw—Ben and I are each other's perfect spouse. I feel bad now, Lord Freeman must be extremely embarrassed at having flirted with a married woman though it isn't his fault, 'tis Annabelle's."

"He knows it is my sister's fault. He came calling yesterday, but she was out and we talked together. He was quite angry with her. In fact, he was absolutely furious as well as embarrassed. Lord Freeman's visit has given me an idea of mine own."

"Oh? Do tell, for I am quite intrigued."

"I am calling on him after this and I believe he may help us chase Annabelle from Ben's path for good as well as put her in her place."

"Sounds interesting," Felicity said. "Do continue…"

* * *

A/N: Happy 4th of July (a bit early, but oh well)! I hope everyone has a lovely barbecue/party to celebrate and that you have a lot of fireworks. My neighborhood is going to be filled with the rockets' red glare and bombs bursting in air, even though it is illegal to do so in the state of NY. I'll be in PA from Sunday to Monday, so if I don't respond until Tuesday to your review, you know why! --Mac 


	13. Everything Out in the Open

Chapter 13:

Christmas Eve seemed to breeze past the citizens of Williamsburg. Those fortunate to have an invitation to Lady Palinger's ball eagerly prepared for the party, none so much as the former Cole sisters—Lady Andrews and Mrs. Michaels. Rachel helped Annabelle into her beautiful dress before Mrs. Cole did her eldest daughter's hair. Catherine Michaels sent her person hairstylist to her daughter-in-law, who was busy giving last minute instructions to the slave who was to care for little James while his parents enjoyed themselves. "You know, for a new mother, you are quite eager to leave him," Phillip kidded his wife.

"Oh, I'm positive James will be fine here. Besides, there will be a surprise tonight involving Annabelle, I wouldn't want to miss it."

"A surprise involving Annabelle you do not want to miss? How badly will she be embarrassed then?"

"Phillip Michaels! I am surprised and deeply hurt you would suggest I would take delight in my sister's humiliation."

"Aye, you would and she would delight in yours. How badly will she be embarrassed, Elizabeth?"

"I do not know," Elizabeth replied. "You will have to see. However, I do not believe you will feel for her once the entire truth is revealed."

"What truth, Elizabeth?" Phillip asked. His wife, though, would not say anymore and turned her attention to her cooing son.

* * *

Down the hall, Annabelle was as giddy as a schoolgirl. "Oh, Mother, I do believe my fortunes will change tonight," she sighed.

"Aye," her mother replied. "Catherine mentioned that you were hoping to catch the eye of a suitor. Tell me, Annabelle, who is he?"

"I dare not say. I do not wish to cast bad luck on it until he agrees."

"Superstitious girl!" Mrs. Cole sighed. "Will you at least say if your father and I know him?"

"Aye, I will. You do know him and he is well-respected among both the family and the town. He will make me a handsome husband and I shall be a dutiful wife to him."

"I am grateful that he has made you smile again and given you hope. Whoever this man is, I love him already," Mrs. Cole said. She stepped away from her daughter. "There, this hair style coupled with the beautiful dress Patrice had made for you will certainly catch his eye. He would be mad not to find you attractive tonight."

Annabelle fingered one of her curls. "Thank you, Mother, you are right. He would be mad not to notice to me," she said. Mrs. Cole hugged Annabelle carefully and left the room. "Step aside, Felicity for soon there will be another Mrs. Davidson—me!"

* * *

Ben gently knocked on his wife's door. "Are you finished, Felicity? We should head over to your father's house," he said, praying she heard him through the door.

"I am almost finished," Felicity replied, opening the bedroom door. "Do you mind tying me up?" She spun around so that the laces faced her husband.

Ben gave a little chuckle and began to fashion a bow. "Tell me if I tie it too tight. I do not want to hurt your or the babe."

"I am certain you will not do anymore damage to the both of us than my corset has certainly done," Felicity comforted him.

"Then why do you wear it?"

"I would tell you but even I don't really know. Have you finished?"

"Aye." Felicity turned around and hugged him. "I shall fetch your cloak. Meet me by the door."

"I shall. Oh, and Ben?" He turned to face her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Felicity closed her eyes as the carriage began to move, remembering the night so many years ago, before the Revolution (which was a lifetime ago to her!), another Christmas Eve. The night of the Governor's Ball when Ben pushed aside his intense Patriot feelings and dislike of the Royal Governor to escort her to the palace for one of the best nights of her life. It had been a peaceful ride coming and going, one because she was nervous and the other way because she was so tired. Either way, she had enjoyed the night air, the snow, and Ben's company. There was almost the same type of peace in the carriage this Christmas Eve night…

Or, at least it would've been if Polly hadn't decided to start chatting the entire way. Felicity let out an inaudible groan as she cursed the fact her husband was allowed to sit outside with her father. He didn't have to listen to this—as much as she loved her sister, there were days Felicity wished Polly would know when to not talk. She cracked an eye and realized that Nan and her mother wished for quiet as well. Nan looked ready to snap at Polly, but Martha kept her middle daughter in line with a pointed look. She leaned down to whisper in her daughter's ear, "It will be a quiet ride home as I am certain that Polly will be asleep."

"Aye, I hope. If she isn't asleep, I can promise you I shall be," Felicity muttered back. Her mother smiled as Polly kept going on and on.

"I feel like a fairy-tale princess," Polly exclaimed. "On my way to the ball where I might meet Prince Charming."

"I think you are too young to be worrying about meeting Prince Charming, darling," Mrs. Merriman told her youngest daughter softly.

"If anyone is going to meet Prince Charming, it will probably be Nan," Felicity replied. "Or perhaps a nice young lady will find her Prince in our dear William."

"Someone shall meet their Prince tonight, of that I am certain," Nan added, suddenly in a dreamlike state that the other Merrimans had never seen her enter.

"Nan, are you feeling well?"

"Aye, I am. Why?" Felicity merely shook her head and sighed. Nan continued to watch the passing scenery while her older sister realized the bumps were not agreeing with her developing baby.

"Lady Palinger's house is in sight now, Lissie, darling. You will be out soon," her mother whispered. Felicity could only nod as the carriage jerked to a stop. "No one is to get out until Felicity does!" she ordered the others, her voice carrying. Ben opened the door and immediately took his wife off the carriage, holding her as her stomach settled.

"Ben, we shall see you both inside," Mr. Merriman said as his son-in-law nodded. The rest of the family went inside as Ben turned back to his wife.

"How do you feel?"

"I am feeling better. I think I should just stand out here a bit longer."

"Not too much longer as I do not want you getting sick."

"Aye," Felicity replied. She laid a hand on his cheek. She sighed as did he. A few minutes later, she took his hand and the two walked inside. As they passed through the archway into the main ballroom, Felicity saw Annabelle talking with the Ladies Rockwell. She took a deep breath; it was going to end tonight. She was certain of it.

* * *

It was an hour in when dinner was served. Ben and Phillip quickly found their wives and the two couples walked into the room together, to ensure they would sit with each other. However, sitting became a little screwed and Felicity ended up next to Phillip while Ben sat between the Cole sisters. Felicity sighed, but realized that Elizabeth's presence would keep her sister inline. The Rockwells were also around Annabelle, so hopefully they would keep her distracted. Lord John Freeman sat diagonal from Felicity and winked at the woman. She winked back, feeling a bit more confident.

Annabelle was in her glory. By careful maneuvers, she had been able to seat herself next to her love. And even better was the fact that his wife ended up two people down from him, though that had been pure chance. However, it gave her hope that tonight would be the night she would walk out a winner. And her prize would be Benjamin Davidson's heart. She leaned over to Patrice, who was on her other side, and whispered, "Everything is going perfectly." She received a slight smile from her friend and faced Ben. He also smiled at her and she smiled back, feeling a boost in her confidence.

Ben was slightly agitated. It wasn't the fact that Felicity was sitting next to Phillip; they were good friends and would keep each other company. If he were honest, Felicity would turn to anyone and just begin a conversation—no, he wasn't worried about her. Nor was he worried about sitting next to Elizabeth as she was one of his most loyal friends. No, he was concerned about the woman sitting next to him. It was clear that Lady Annabelle Andrews was tired of being a widow and wanted to wed again. And it was apparent to Ben (now) that she may have had her eyes on him, despite his marriage to Felicity. His wife certainly knew something was up. She was being tenderer with him than usual (not that he minded) and there was something about Lord Freeman that he couldn't put his finger on. It seemed to Ben that the British lord wished that Felicity would marry him, but it could just be jealousy. But he still had suspicions that it was true once and that Annabelle was behind it.

"Ben, could please pass me that platter of meat?" Annabelle asked, startling Ben from his line of thought. He looked about, dazed, before Elizabeth put the plate into his hands. He passed it over. "Thank you," Annabelle said, patting her eyes. Ben felt his appetite going.

Ben took a deep breath and continued eating, turning back to the conversation with Elizabeth. However, there were always little starts whenever Annabelle 'accidentally' bumped into him. He would send a look in her way, but obviously she wasn't receiving the message. It only stopped when her last bump sent him flying into Elizabeth, who then sent her sister the glare to end all glares.

Annabelle thought things were going well with all her little caresses. Ben was reacting to them and she was sure it was a positive reaction. Elizabeth ruined everything by glaring at her when her caresses became longer. She pulled back, huffing. Her sister's loyalty should be to _her _not to Felicity. Elizabeth sorely needed a lecture. She was seething while Patrice was trying to calm her down. "It will be all right," Patrice whispered. "Forget about your sister."

Annabelle was spared an answer as Lady Palinger arose and announced dinner was over. Patrice nodded to her friend, who quickly latched onto Ben's arm. "This may be considered a bit forward, but I was wondering if an old friend would oblige me with a dance?" she asked, sweetly.

Ben looked a bit unsure, casting a glance at his wife, but then said, "Certainly, Lady Andrews, one dance would be my pleasure." Annabelle was too busy celebrating, she did not notice the 'help me' look Ben tossed to her sister. Elizabeth was at a loss; all she could do was rush to Felicity. It was time to put her plan into action.

"Felicity, may I speak with you for a moment outside?" Elizabeth called out, pushing through the crowd of well meaning older ladies. Felicity was very relieved when she saw her friend coming through. If she heard another "helpful" tip from the other women about her pregnancy, she was going to scream! Elizabeth took her friend's hand and pulled her out into a quiet hallway, the two praying the women wouldn't follow them. Thankfully, they didn't. Elizabeth faced her friend. "We need to go save your husband from my sister before she says something stupid to him." Felicity nodded.

* * *

However, Polly had been one step of her sister and had already run up to Ben. "You promised me a dance tonight," she said, tugging on her brother's hand. "Please can you dance with me now?"

Ben looked ready to agree, but Annabelle jumped in. "I am sorry, little one, but Ben has promised to share this dance with me. Maybe next dance," she said, pushing Polly out of the way. She continued to smile as she half-dragged Ben out to the dance floor.

"We can't separate Lady Andrews and Ben right now," Rebecca said, coming up behind her friend. "People will stare and we will never be invited to another party."

"That situation seems a bit drastic," Susan inserted, "but you do have a valid point. We need a reason to separate them."

"I hope we shall find one," Polly sighed. The others nodded.

* * *

It was a surprising person who found the girls' their reason to separate Annabelle from Ben. At dinner, Nan had ended up next to a young boy she had never seen in town before. It turned out to be Nathaniel Palinger, Lady Palinger's nephew from Raleigh, North Carolina. He was attending William and Mary in hopes of becoming a lawyer and was quite serious. They had struck up a conversation on how many etiquette rules were being broken at the table before Nathaniel invited Nan to dance. They were enjoying themselves immensely when Nan saw her brother-in-law out of the corner of her eye. He was dancing with Annabelle, or that's what she thought they were doing. He looked like he was holding the woman up, that's how much she was on top of him. Nan was quite scandalized as a widow should not be that close to a married man! She urged Nathaniel closer to the couple in hopes that she could hear their conversation, praying that Annabelle was not feeling well—which would cause her to act in such a way!

"Oh, Ben," she heard Annabelle giggle. It was much worse than Nan figured—Lady Andrews was drunk! "You dance quite divinely!" Oh, Annabelle was definitely drunk and even Felicity would agree that Ben had two left feet. Even now, he was just awkwardly shuffling back and forth while supporting Annabelle who didn't too much dancing wise.

"Annabelle, do not take any offense, but did you have anything to drink with dinner?" Ben asked.

"Nay, I only had water. I did not even sip any wine as I wanted my sense to be acute when I made my confession." Confession? What would Lady Andrews need to confess to Ben, Nan wondered. She kept listening as Annabelle prepared to let it all loose. "Benjamin Davidson, I am in love with you."

"Oh…that's nice, Annabelle," Ben replied, uncertainly. He was as shocked as Nan was.

"Aye, and I know you are in love with me as well." Nan swore her heart stopped. Ben was not in love with Annabelle, she knew that!

"Annabelle, perhaps we should take this conversation outside where it is more private?"

"There is no need, Ben, my love. I know you do not wish to embarrass Felicity in public and wish to divorce her quietly."

"Annabelle, Virginia does not recognize divorce…not that I wish to divorce my wife. I love Felicity and I am sorry you were under the impression I cared for you as anything but a friend."

"Ben!" Annabelle replied, well, more like whined. "You do not have to hide your feelings for me anymore! I know you love me, not Felicity. I have found her a more suitable match and everything can be settled quietly so that we can begin our lives anew in Richmond."

"A suitable match? Who?"

"Lord John Freeman. Look, she leaves with him alone now." Ben turned and sure enough, there was Felicity leaving arm in arm with the British lord. His heart sunk into his stomach. "You see? She doesn't love you. She will be happier with John and you shall be happy with me, I promise."

Ben did not want to show his doubt to Annabelle. He was conflicted as he swore Felicity did not mean anything romantic to happen with Lord Freeman, but the two seemed very close. "Annabelle, I am not leaving Felicity nor is she leaving me."

* * *

Nan did not hear her brother-in-law's response. She quickly turned to her dance partner and whispered, "Nathaniel, I am sorry but I need to find my sister." He didn't question her but nodded.

"I shall accompany you," he replied. She thanked him and walked off the dance floor. They searched for Felicity but found Polly instead. Nan took a deep breath as she realized that her young sister would be just as helpful as Felicity herself.

"Polly, I need to speak with you," Nan said, grabbing her sister's arm. "It is important."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Polly whined. Everyone—including Nathaniel—seemed to notice that there was an unspoken 'yet' hanging about them. "What could you possibly have to speak to me about?"

"Annabelle and Ben."

"Oh, you have noticed?"

"Have you seen the way she is dancing with him? It is scandalous…and she pronounced her love for him in the middle of a crowded dance floor! She wants him to marry her. She even said she has a plan to end Felicity and Ben's marriage."

"Lady Andrews has planned this extensively," Nathaniel added. "She mentioned something about them moving to Richmond to start afresh." He turned to Nan. "Is it safe for me to assume this Ben is a friend of yours?"

"Felicity, his wife, is our eldest sister," Nan explained. "They have been married for about three years and are expecting their first child this summer."

"I see. Lady Andrews is acting quite unbecomingly for a lady of her station," he said. "I think perhaps we should cut in. I can dance with Lady Andrews and you can dance with your brother."

"I tried to step in earlier but Annabelle pushed me aside and continued on. She is determined," Polly said. "It wouldn't work, though it was a good plan. It just failed already."

Nan sighed. "I do not see Felicity. I shall find her. Nathaniel, will you come with me?" He nodded. "I cannot believe I am about to say this, but Polly, you need to separate them in any way you know how." Polly nodded and ran off, trying to track down her friends.

"Nan, do you know what your sister will do?"

"I do not know, but I do not care. I will not stand for Lady Andrews to ruin Ben's and Felicity's reputation. If anyone's reputation is to suffer, it shall be hers." With that, the two went to find Felicity.

* * *

Polly weaved through the crowd as the band Lady Palinger had hired finished the song. Everyone politely clapped and prepared for the music to begin again. The young Merriman girl prayed that she would be able to wrestle her brother-in-law away from Annabelle. Her plan hinged on it. "Ben!" she called, catching sight of her helpless relative. Annabelle remained hanging over him. "Benjamin Davidson, I do believe you promised me a dance. Lady Andrews, I do not mean to be rude, but you have had yours. 'Tis my turn!"

"Aye, it is," Ben laughed, relieved to see his sister-in-law. "I believe Felicity has practiced this dance with the both of us. Let us make her proud, shall we!" Polly nodded and the two began dancing. Just as she suspected, Annabelle followed them. "Oh no," Ben muttered.

"It is alright. Nan is searching for Felicity while Susan, Rebecca and I have a plan to keep Lady Andrews occupied," Polly explained. "I hope William brought his marbles tonight."

"You know he never leaves home without them, though it is beyond me why." Polly nodded. Annabelle finally caught up with them.

"Here now, child," she scolded. "You should be taught to mind your elders. I was not finished dancing with Ben and you should respect that. Now, step aside and await your turn." As she inched closer, she grabbed Polly and wrenched her from Ben's grasp. She let out a sharp cry of pain as Annabelle's nails could be felt through her dress. It even left a little tear. People gasped and some couples stopped dancing, staring at the proper British lady who had hurt the youngest daughter of one of their most respected shopkeepers.

"Annabelle, please, there is no need to hurt Polly," Ben pleaded. "You said she could have the next dance with me."

"I said 'maybe' and I decided that she couldn't," Annabelle replied. "Why do you want to dance with her when you can dance with your love?" With that, Annabelle finally hit the marbles William, Susan and Rebecca had let loose. She fell rather unceremoniously on the floor, finally releasing Polly. The young girl scrambled behind Ben, who looked down on Annabelle. "Ben, help me," she insisted, but he didn't move. The Lords Rockwell tried to push through the crowd, but it was no use. Patrice and Sarah could only stand there, watching the scene unfold. Miss Manderly sent her students a disapproving look while Lady Palinger stood twittering next to her. John and Martha Merriman didn't know what to do. Neither did the Michaels nor the Coles.

Annabelle was stuttering indignantly. "Will someone please explain what is going on?" she asked.

"I can," Felicity said, coming in from outside. She looked furious. Elizabeth, Lord Freeman, Nan and Nathaniel followed behind her. Elizabeth took her husband's arm as Nan helped Polly get to their parents. Lord Freeman looked ready to kill. "This is your judgment, Annabelle Andrews."

"That is not an explanation. I demand—nay, I deserve an explanation."

"Nay! I deserve the explanation. My husband deserves an explanation. Lord John Freeman deserves an explanation. You do not. I had hoped to do this in private, however, this will have to do."

"Why on earth do I owe you an explanation?"

"I think I shall start with the rather public declaration of your love for my husband and your wish for him to marry you!" This caused some gasps to go through the gathered crowd. Several people also looked away pointedly; many were able to guess they were in the vicinity when Annabelle made her confession. Felicity, however, only saw Annabelle.

"Because it is true. I love him and will make him a better wife than you ever could! Besides, you love Lord John Freeman."

Felicity laughed. "I hardly know the man! I am interested in a friendship with him, yes, but I love Ben and always will be."

"Then why did you leave with him looking very close?" Annabelle thought she had Felicity.

She didn't. "It was a trap Lord Freeman agreed to lay with Elizabeth and me. We were going to leave so that you would think your plan was working. However, we had hoped you do the honorable thing and profess your love for my husband outside where we would ambush you." Felicity turned to her husband. "I am sorry if I hurt you," she apologized.

"There is nothing to apologize for," he replied, extremely relieved to hear her words. "Tis Annabelle who should be apologizing."

"I do not owe anyone an apology!" Annabelle was now standing and turned to Ben. "I have it all planned. We will remain in Williamsburg till Felicity gives birth. I shall be a wonderful mother to the child and you will still be his father. We can move to Richmond, where you can open a store and we will live in splendor. You do not have to live this lie any more, Ben, you can be free!"

"Annabelle, I am not living a lie. I am happily married to Felicity and she will be the mother to my children. I am not living the store here in Williamsburg nor my house. Annabelle, I pity you," he replied.

Annabelle turned to Lord John Freeman. "John, he is trying to steal your love. Get her back!" she pleaded. "Don't let him win."

"I am sorry, Annabelle, but I do not love Felicity. Nor would I ever pursue a married woman. I believe you know that, which is why you conveniently forgot to tell me she was married when I first arrived?"

Annabelle back up, tears streaming down her face. Elizabeth was standing behind her husband, not wishing to look upon her sister. Annabelle figured she was ashamed; Elizabeth was really sorry that her sister had to be so publicly humiliated. Phillip stared at the ground. Lady Palinger and Mrs. Michaels had cold looks in their eyes; Miss Manderly looked torn. Everyone glared at Annabelle and she collapsed to the ground. Finally, Patrice and Sarah could rush forward and scoop up their friend. "Come, Annabelle, you need to leave now," Patrice muttered. With their husbands' help, the Rockwells were able to remove Annabelle from the party.

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter! Sadly, the only chapter left is the epilogue. There, we shall learn more about Annabelle, the Rockwells, Lord Freeman, the Michaels, the Coles, Nan, Polly and, of course, Ben, Felicity and their baby! I am debating on what sex to make the child or what to name him/her…will take suggestions! Mac 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It was a year after the fateful Christmas Eve ball. It had been the talk of the town for quite a few months afterwards. Felicity had written a sincere apology note to Lady Palinger, who visited her in person to insist that the party was not ruined by Lady Andrews' outburst. Secretly, Felicity knew that Lady Palinger liked the gossip so that she could draw out the wealthier couples of Virginia to her parties. And they did come out, so that parties were now more frequent on the Palinger estate.

It was the day after New Year's when a carriage rolled through the streets of Williamsburg, people watching it carefully. They were surprised when it raced past Lady Palinger's. Usually people in those carriages stopped there but this one kept rolling. It went past Merriman General Store, past the Merriman house as well as the neighboring Davidson house. It pulled slightly past the Michaels' house to the recently finished Cole household. A young footman stepped off the back and opened the door. A well-dressed woman stepped out and walked from the carriage to the front door. She tipped the footman and waved to the driver, who sped off.

The woman caused a stir in the area. It was Lady Annabelle Andrews, whom most believed would never show her face again in their city. Shortly after the baptism of her young nephew, James, Annabelle left Williamsburg. The Coles didn't say where she went, nor did any of their friends, so the people were left to speculate. Some believed she went back to England to stay with distant relatives in the countryside. Others said she went to Richmond, while there were others who would suggest the other main cities in their growing country. A few even suggested the Northwest Territories and other areas being settled. There were still scandalized at her behavior at Lady Palinger's behavior, but those closest to Annabelle knew the real reason.

After the Ladies Rockwell rushed their hysterical friend out of the house, they did not return her home. Instead, Annabelle bunked at Roger and Patrice's house for the night. Patrice sent a slave to fetch Rachel, who quickly packed some of her mistress' clothes. Annabelle never left her room at the Rockwells'. Concerned for their friend, Roger contacted a friend of the family in New York City. It was clear to the two that Annabelle needed to get away from Williamsburg and grieve. A few centuries later, it would be recognized that the woman had had a complete emotional breakdown and was also depressed. However, the Rockwells did not know this but felt that sometime in the busy city would help their friend.

And help, it did. Annabelle finally had the time to grieve and sort out all her feelings. She was quite ashamed of her behavior and irrational feelings. As soon as she came to the conclusion, she wrote a letter of apology to everyone involved. The Rockwells, all four of them, insisted an apology was not necessary. Lady Palinger, Miss Manderly, the older Michaels and her parents accepted it without question. Naturally, the younger Michaels, the Davidsons and the Merrimans were hesitant to forgive, but they came around eventually. It took Lord John Freeman longer. He received the note before a major expedition into the Virginia wilderness and used the time to contemplate everything. Upon his return, he made a trip to New York. When he came back, he did not speak of what had happened but it was believed the two had made their peace.

Lady Annabelle Andrews looked as though the New York air did wonders for her. She looked healthy and not as, well, crazy as she did the last time the others saw her. She rapped on the door, which was promptly opened by a young slave girl. The girl took the woman's cloak as her mistress rushed forward. "Anna, I am so delighted you were able to come!" she said, hugging her friend. Annabelle smiled as she returned the hug.

"One of my dearest friends gives birth and I do not attend the babe's baptism?" Annabelle asked, causing Patrice to laugh. "Oh, Patrice, motherhood is perfect for you."

"Aye, and it will be for you as well," Patrice responded. "Come and I'll introduce you to little Mary."

Annabelle followed her friend into the parlor where there was a bassinette set up. Patrice lifted up a little baby girl, who was still sound asleep. "I am sorry that she isn't awake, but this is how she normally is."

"I know. Little James slept a good deal when I stayed with my sister. At least I did not have to hear him crying or making noise or I may have needed to leave earlier than I did." Annabelle ran a finger along Mary's cheek. "Oh, but you and Roger are fortunate to have such a healthy baby girl."

"Roger is so proud I fear he may burst!" Patrice laid Mary back down and the baby just rolled over, yawning. "I think Lord Freeman will be the same when you two have a child of your own."

Annabelle began to blush. "Patrice, he just proposed last month and we have yet to set a date for our wedding. 'Tis too early to consider children," she explained, watching as Isabella poured her some tea. "I am staying with my parents for Mary's baptism because they wish to see the new house. My father knows about the wedding; John received his permission. However, the three of us have been keeping the secret from my mother and sister."

Patrice took a sip. "The entire city has been speculating on the state of your relationship with Lord John Freeman," she commented.

"All of Williamsburg? Don't these ladies have anything better to gossip about?"

"Frankly, no. This isn't England, Annabelle, we are the closest thing to royalty these people have. Of course we are going to be their favorite people to discuss," Patrice said.

"What do they believe John and my relationship is?"

"Most agree that you and he have reconciled, though they do not understand why."

"Why? Because John is an understanding man who realized that I am not the broken person sobbing on Lady Palinger's floor," Annabelle said. "It did take him a while to overlook the whole arranging to pair him with a married woman. I admitted I was a tad manipulative and I needed to work on that."

"He forgave you and then courted you even though no one knows that part," Patrice said.

"To which I am grateful though their ignorance will be short-lived as our engagement will be announced next month," Annabelle said. They finished their tea as the sun began to set. "I should leave. Roger shall be returning soon and my mother is expecting me home for dinner. Give your husband my love and tell him I shall see him soon."

"Aye, I will," Patrice said, hugging her. "Good day."

* * *

Another parlor was filled with a toddler's chattering a few days after Annabelle returned to Williamsburg. Little James Michaels sped around his Uncle Ben, who was getting quite dizzy following the energetic boy. "Lissie, darling," he called out to his wife, standing in the kitchen. She walked out and he continued, "Please tell me our child won't behave this way." He pointed to little James, who was babbling on about…something. 

Felicity laughed and adjusted her own little boy on her hip. "I cannot promise you anything, Benjamin. Tom here is my son," she said, laughing. "He is also your son, so I believe he may go either way." She looked down into her son's wide green eyes. Thomas Davidson had been watching the world around him with fascination since the day he was born. Once he stopped crying long enough to view the world, he did it every waking moment. "I believe he may be a quiet child who watches the world and learns things we would never dream to think."

"Aye, I think you are correct," Ben replied. He reached out and silently Felicity placed Tom into his lap. "I predict our son is destined for great things."

As if to agree, little Tom grabbed his father's finger. "Da-da," he cooed, causing both of his parents to stop. "Dada," he babbled again.

"I think he just said his first word," Ben said, stunned. Too shocked to agree, Felicity could only nod.

"Dada!" Tom pointed at Ben. He repeated the word, pointing at Felicity and James. This caused the two older Davidsons to laugh, even harder when Elizabeth came to pick up James and Tom also greeted her as "dada."

Elizabeth stared at Tom, who had stopped his little rant of the only word he knew and fixed his gaze on his father's vest. "Tom said his first word," she said, slowly. "Good luck because once this one started talking, we haven't figured out to make him stop."

"I think my parents wondered the same thing when I was younger," Felicity replied, helping get James into warmer clothes.

"Then it is hopeless!" Ben stifled a laugh at Elizabeth's outburst when Felicity shot him a glance. "I do not know if you have heard but Annabelle is in town until the end of the week."

"Aye, I have heard. It is for Mary Rockwell's baptism, is it not?"

"Aye," Elizabeth replied. "She is staying with my parents before returning to New York."

"Is she happy in New York?" Ben asked, swatting his son's hand away from a loose button. "Lissie, you need to fix this button."

Felicity sighed as Elizabeth chuckled. "Aye, she is very happy. 'Tis all she talks about rather than England. I believe she and Lord Freeman will move there."

"Lord Freeman?" the Davidsons asked. Even Tom was staring at his Aunt Elizabeth now. She was blushing.

"It hasn't been announced yet…Annabelle just told my mother and I…Lord John Freeman has not only forgiven my sister, he wishes to marry her."

"Congratulations are in order for Annabelle, then," Ben responded. "I wish her all the happiness in the world. When will the marriage be announced?"

"Next month, both here and in New York," Elizabeth said.

Felicity smiled. "Ah, they will join Nan and Nathaniel's announcement," she said. "Nan will be so delighted to share the announcement with Lord John Freeman and Lady Annabelle Andrews."

"I am certain of that as well." Elizabeth adjusted her son, who was starting to get drowsy. "He is getting heavier everyday. I should get home. This little one needs to sleep and my husband must be worried." With some words of goodbye, Elizabeth and James left. It was now just the three Davidsons.

"Annabelle is getting married again," Felicity said, sitting down next to her husband. "I think both she and Lord Freemen will be happy. I think he will bring out the best of her."

"Well, Felicity Davidson, I believe marriage and motherhood has matured you," Ben said, handing their son back to his mother.

"Nay, I am just being optimistic as always."

"There is the spunk. I thought I was going to have to run a lost advert in the newspaper to find it," Ben teased. "I think if they are half as happy as we have been, then they will have a good marriage."

"Romantic," his wife shot back. He kissed her. When they broke away, Felicity had a devious smile. "Shall we invite ourselves for dinner at my parents' house? I so wish to see the looks on their faces when little Tom starts calling them all 'dada.'"

"I cannot deny you that as I wish it as well. I shall get our cloaks," Ben said, standing up. Felicity leaned back, sighing. Tom rested his head against her, starting up his 'dada' babbling again. She kissed her son's head, happy with how everything had turned out. Ben was right; they were blessed with an abundance of happiness and she hoped it never changed.

* * *

A/N: The End! tear Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and readers who made this story my most "hitted". I hope to write more and I hope you all check out my other stories! This is dedicated to my baby sister, who had her graduation party yesterday! Mac 


End file.
